Esla the Magician
by SindriaGirl
Summary: For all of her life Esla has felt out of place, like she is somehow different from everyone around her. One day she meets a certain person, her life changes forever as her adventure beings and she finds out who she really is.
1. Prologue

Nothing but scream filled the night air, they cried as they were all burnt to ashes. The flames licked the walls of the buildings causing them to crumble to the ground, fireballs and lighting strikes flying everywhere as the battle raged on, and all she could do was walk. She walked and walked forced to listen to the agonizing screams of both children and adults alike her clothing now torn to pieces, she had scratches and cuts all over her body. But she didn't care about that, she had stop feeling of the of her wounds a while ago, there was nothing that she could do to save them. As she reached to palace gates she dropped to her knees, long hair falling in front of her face concealing it from view.

"Why…" she whispered to herself tears streaming down her checks now, "why did things end up like this… I can't save them, there's nothing I can do" slowly she pulled her hands over her ears trying to drown out the citizen's pleas for help. Tears now over flowing from her eyes she looked up to the sky, "someone please help" she said raising her voice now, "WHAT AM I MEANT TO DO!" she screamed as the upper half of her body fell to the ground, her hands clenched into fists. Then suddenly, from the sky she saw a bright light.

"What is that?"


	2. A Trip To The Well

10 years earlier

The sun began to rise into the sky waking up households and animals alike. The warm yellow rays of the sun shone threw the curtains of her humble house as her eyes flicked open. She sat up and let the covers fall off of her, rubbing her eyes then letting out a big yawn, her hair a long tangled mess of purple, "morning already…", as she lay her head back down on the ground she was suddenly interrupted by an angry mother who's raven black hair fell just past her shoulders.  
>"Come on Esla it's time to wake up!… geez your always so lazy first thing in the morning" Lilly placed her hands on her hips, angry at the small child for her behaviour.<br>"But Mummy!" Esla cried standing up, "Not a chance you little trouble maker" with one hand on her hip she pointed to the door, "now hurry up and go help you brothers collect some water!" sulking Esla obeyed. Watching her set out Brad, her husband, walked up beside her, hugging her as they watched her leave her said quietly, "Esla's such a good littler girl and so devoted for a 5 years old" Lilly nodded her head then walked back inside to start preparing some bread.

The village of Tison was a nice place to grow up in, everyone was friendly and like one huge family. Esla ran up to her elder brothers, David and Charlie, both of the teenaged boys were the spitting image of their father, tall with short caramel brown hair. David however had more spiky hair then Charlie did which made him look a little like a rebel making him popular with some girls. Taking their hands as Esla joined them as they went to collect the water. As they walked they passed by several fruit and veggie stands as well as fish and other types of meat stands in the market place "Good morning you three!" shouted the friendly shop, keep waving a them with a huge smile her face, "Hey big brother…" Esla began directing her statement at her eldest and most loved brother David as they walked, "what is it?" her replied with a hint of curiousness in his voice. Esla looked up at him with large Golden eyes, "why do people keep staring at me?" David was startled by this remark, "what do you mean Esla?", looking down at her feet she said, "sometimes when I'm walking around outside hold big brothers hand like this people stare at me, and I can't help but feel out of place" voice was quieter now but David and Charlie still heard everything. "What are you talking about!" Charlie almost shouted scooping the child up into his arms then place her on his shoulders, "you're the same as everyone else here Esla. Now come on lets race David to the well!" he shouted just as he broke into a sprint. Esla giggled with glee as they ran to the well, "oh no you don't, you not winning this time!" shouted David as he two began to sprint.

Placing one hand on the well Charlie exclaimed "Ha! Your such a slow poke Dave" just as David arrived at the well. Place his hands on his knees and puffing like crazing, "Oh… come on… Charlie… your know you had… a… a… head start!" David spoke while gasping for air. Charlie simply stuck his tongue out at him while her place Esla down on the edge of the well.  
>"That was fun lets do it again" the small child exclaimed excitedly, David pat her on the head, "sure but next time you run as well" he smiled evilly at her, sweat pouring off his face. Esla jumped down and run behind Charlie, "aaaaaah big brother has gone demon form!" she pointed at David.<br>The three of them laughed a talked while they hauled the water up out of the well using the bucket had brought with them, then headed back home.  
>It was midday before they arrived back, David placed the bucket of water inside the small, run down looking house as two more of their siblings appeared, "Big sisters!" Esla screamed with joy at the sight of them, running up to them and jumping into their arms, "I missed you, Ami, Mami!" she said looking at them both. Ami and Mami were twins, both girls four years older then Esla and to top things off they were twins. They each had pitch black hair like their mother and green eyes like their father, each had a pony tail on the side of their head, Ami's to the left and Mami's on the right, so that people could tell the two apart.<br>"What are you talking about Esla?" stated Ami as she placed her little sister back on the ground, "Yeah Esla you saw us last night didn't you," continued Mami. The two smiled in Unison, "I know I did but" she formed a cute little pout and swung back on her heels, "I didn't get to see you this morning," Ami and Mami just laughed and headed inside where lunch was being served.

The family of seven all sat in a small circle, they were to poor to afford a table so they placed a rug on the ground and used that instead. Each took turns in getting a bread roll and a small bowl of stew, for the mean time they ate in silence. It was Esla that broke that silence, "Mummy, Daddy" she said, Brad and Lilly looked to their youngest, "what is it sweety" her mother said place a hand gently on her daughters shoulder.  
>"Why am I different to all of you?" she question place her food back down on the rug. This statement shocked the whole family, "I mean I look so different from the rest of you… Mummy has black hair and brown eyes… Daddy has brown hair and green eyes… Ami, Mami, David and Charlie all look like you… but me…" she looked down at her hands. There was once again silence, when suddenly Lilly stood up and walk to Esla's side pulling her into a warm embrace, "so what if you look a little different from us your still our daughter." Esla smiled, "there that's better, you look so much nicer when you smile," Brad said as he stood up, "well I'll see you all tonight, I gotta head back out to work" he said as he turned around to leave giving his family a small salute as he did, "good luck out there Dad" smiled Mami and Ami in unison as they got up and run outside to play, "yeah go get em" said Charlie as he ran past his father after the girls, David on the other hand helped his mother wash up after the meal.<br>"Go on and play with you brother and sisters Esla" Lilly lead the girl outside the house and waved her off. Esla looked back and smiled running to catch up to the others.

It was evening before the five kids headed back to the house, laughing a chatting like normal. Esla held David's hand as they their house came into sight, "man that was fun" laughed Charlie, "yeah!" Esla smiled at her older brothers and sisters, "we should play that again soon!" she run the rest of the way to their home and jumped into her mothers arms, "I see you all had fun" Esla nodded her head as her mother placed her on the ground she then ran inside followed by her siblings.  
>David stopped in the door way and turned to his mother with a serious look on his face, "mum I need to talk to you later… about Esla" Lily simply nodded, "Yeah I know you do. You're the eldest and it's about time you found out the truth about her" she smiled and walked inside where dinner had already been put, their father seated, started placing some food on his plate as the rest of the family sat down and dug in.<br>They all laughed and talked like everything was normal when Brad call them to attention, "everyone we have some news for you all". They all looked up from there meals as he continued, "Tomorrow we are going to having a guest over,"  
>"Why is that so important?" question Ami, "yeah why?" Mami asked the two girls tilting their heads in curiosity. This time Lilly stood up, "The man Visiting is a someone of Nobility," she said with a serious tone in her voice, "so you all need to be on your best behaviour… OK!" everyone nodded.<br>"Who is it?" asked Esla, covering her mouth as she let out a huge yawn.  
>"Sorry sweety, we can't tell you that" Brad stated picking up the small child. Walking over to the sleeping area he placed her down and tucked her into bed, "but it's bed time for you, so go to sleep" he said kissing her lightly on the forehead. Lily walked over and did the same as she drifted off to sleep.<p>

***  
>It wasn't long before everyone else had gone off to bed and David could finally talk to his mother and father in private.<br>"So that's what's going on" he said shock to hear what they had just discussed.  
>"Yes" stated Brad, "but remember Esla is still very young and doesn't know anything yet,"<br>"So please don't tell her anything" finished Lilly, "Right" David nodded then headed off to bed.  
>'I can't believe it, Esla is…' his last thoughts before drifting off to the sleep.<p> 


	3. The Special Guest Arrives

The night came and went as the little 5-year-old picked herself and got ready for the day. Esla brushed her hair and fixed her ragged cloths the best she could then walked over to get breakfast.

"So, Mum... do you know when this guest of your is suppose to arrive" David questioned as he shoved some bread into his mouth.

"Hmmmm… don't know, it'll be sometime in the afternoon or evening I think," she pondered grasping her chin in thought, "well we'll see what happens… and as I'm sure you all know you have to be on you best behaviour!" she said with a more serious tone in her voice.

After breakfast was finished Esla tugged on David's pants, "wanna go play?" she asked golden eyes shinning like the sun as light reflected off of them. David shook his head, "Sorry Esla I've gotta help mum clean up," Esla looked at the ground disappointed in the answer she had received, "Hey come play with us" a voice shouted from outside. Everyone's attention was drawn to the familiar voice of Ruri, standing in the doorway.

"Ruri!" shouted Esla as she ran up to her best friend and hugged her. Ruri grabbed Esla's hands, "so you wanna come play with us, the others are waiting" she said her dark green hair tied into two long pony tails, one on either side of her head, shifting with the wind and green eyes staring hopefully into Esla's golden ones.

"Sure" Esla nodded in reply as she ran outside while still holding onto Ruri's hand.

"Make sure back for lunch!" her mother shouted from inside the house.

Esla came to a holt as they arrived at their 'usual spot', it wasn't much to look at however it was the perfect spot to play games like Hide and Seek or Tag as the vegetation was quite dense and there are tons of trees to climb and hind in.

"Well what are we gonna play!" Esla balled her hands into fists with pure glee as she directed her question at the other children each shouting a response, "Lets play Tag!"

"No Hind and Seek" would shouted another

"Come on you guys don't fight," Esla pushed herself between two boys in the middle of and argument, "well play rock, paper, scissors to decide who gets to pick the game", after completing there game Ruri screamed with joy, "I WON!" Esla smiled, "so what game are we gonna play Ruri!"

"Lets see… I wanna play Hide and Seek! I'll be 'It' so everyone go hide ok!" Ruri closed her eyes and listened carefully to the sounds of the other running away while she counted to ten aloud, "eight, nine and ten! READY OR NOT HEAR I COME!" she announced.

In this kind of place hiding spots were easy to find and since there were so many possibilities no one ever used the same one twice. Ruri climbed over logs and looked behind trees but couldn't seem to find anyone, she decided to take a rest for a while, "I wonder where they all are" she sighed frustrated, she leant her back up against a large tree, standing in it's shadow. The tree looked quite old compared to the other ones in the area, Ruri picked at some of the bark of the tree then she felt something hard hit her on the head at close examination she discovered it was a nut. Standing back from the base of the tree she looked up and saw a small squirrel perched in its branches, "Ahhhhhh! It's so cute and fluffy!".

The silence of the moment was broken by the sudden sound of cracking wood. Ruri looked around her thinking it might be one of the other kids changing hiding place, turning her back to the large tree and examining the space that surrounded her she heard more cracking. By the time she released where the sound was coming from it was to late, the large old tree was falling in her direction. Startled by this she turned around to scared to move she scream, "RURI WATCH OUT!" shouted Esla as she jumped out from under a log and put her hands out to shield her friend, clenching her eyes shut.

Esla opened her eyes, there was tree bark and wood scattered all over the ground and surrounding her was what seemed to be a glowing white barrier, "what is this?" she said quietly in a daze from all the commotion,. All the other children had ran out of their hiding spots after hearing Ruri's scream, "what just happened?"

"Esla how did you do that?" they all asked confusion and slight fear in their voices, Ruri still standing there in shock. Esla final snapped out of her daze and the barrier disappeared from around her, she ran to Ruri's side, "Hey are you alright… Ruri" placing her hands on Ruri's shoulders she shook her friend, "Esla… you saved me… but how?... how did you do that" she said scared and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't know" she replied looking at the ground, her hands fell to her sides. Then, she ran, heading in the direction of her home, she was scared and confused as to what had just happened, _'How did I do that?... what am I!?'_ she shouted in her head.

She reached the edge of the forest and stopped running, placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath. After catching her breath she stood up straight and walked the rest of the way home, she didn't want her family to know anything about what had just happened, however she knew she couldn't do that forever, one way or another her parents would discover what happened, parents are funny like that.

Lifting her head she walked through the door, "I'm back!" she said as cheerfully as possible. The first thing she noticed was the fact that there was an unknown man in their home, he had long purple hair, not unlike Esla's, tied into a pony tail and tanned skin. Turning his head Esla got a better look at his face, he had bright golden eyes, and smiled gently at the sight of the littler girl.

"Esla! Where have you been all this time! I told you to come back in time for lunch!" Her mother scolded but Esla didn't care about that she simply stared at the man standing before her.

Lilly followed her daughters eyes which landed on their guest, "Esla, it's not polite to stare at people,"

"Huh" Esla said snapping out of her daze,

"This is the guest I was telling you about last night, his name is…" her sentence was cut short by the man, "it's alright Lilly, let me introduce myself," Lilly nodded at him without a word, "My name is Sinbad, the King of the Island country Sindria"


	4. Magician

"My name is Sinbad, the King of the Island country Sindria" Sinbad smiled at Esla, crouching down to her size he placed a hand gently on her head, "So your Esla huh… I've heard so much about you" all Esla could do was stare in amazement '_just who is this guy?_' she thought to herself unable to shake a feeling of familiarity. He looked to be around 25 years old and really, really rich. He wore fine cloths and some amazingly expensive looking jewellery, on his head he wore a white turban and a green, yellow and blue coloured crown with a large red jewel in the centre.

"Esla I have to talk with King Sinbad alone for a moment, so head outside and help your sisters collect some fruit and vegetables" Brad interrupted, Esla nodded and headed back outside.

'_Who was that guy… King Sinbad? Why is a King here in a town like this… how do Mummy and Daddy know him I wonder?_' all Esla could seem to think about was this mysterious man 'Sinbad', she had also noticed people giving her strange looks '_Could they have already heard about this mornings events_'.

Soon Ami and Mami came into sight and she broke into a run, "Hey Esla!" they shouted, "Big sisters!" she said hugging them, "Mummy told me to come out here and help you, so what can I do to help!" she said smiling cutely.

"Hmmmm, well in that case can you climb up that tree and start picking the apples?" Ami ask.

Esla perched herself safely in on of the branches and began picking the apples then throwing them down to Mami, Ami in another tree doing the same.

'_Good it doesn't seem like big sisters have heard anything yet_' Esla received some more strange looks from the towns people as they passed by, some mothers even seemed to shield their children as they walked passed. Esla frowned '_why did this have to happen_'.

"Oh my someone sure seems down" Ami smiled across at her little sister, Esla was silent for a moment, "Hey big sister… have you even heard of a guy named Sinbad?" she ask curiously. Ami was surprised by this sudden question, "Sinbad huh… from what I've heard he's this amazing guy who made his own country, forged an alliance with seven other nations and captured seven dungeons" Esla was surprised that such an amazing guy existed in the first place, "wow, he really is amazing", '_if that's the case how do mummy and daddy know him?_'.

There were no more apples within reach but plenty more farther down the branch that Esla was sitting in. Carefully she crawled alone the branch, "HEY ESLA WAIT YOU'LL FALL!" Mami shouted from the ground, Ami had also seen what Esla was doing and shouted, "YEAH, GO BACK DOWN TO THE GROUND AND FIND ANOTHER TREE!" Esla ignored their warnings and kept crawling along the branch anyway, both Ami and Mami could hear the sound of cracking wood they just hoped that Esla was light enough so that the branch would not break.

Esla reached out her arm to grab the apple when the branch finally gave way, "AHHHHHHH!" Esla closed her eyes as she and the branch both plummeted to the ground. Mami and Ami were shocked at what happened next, Esla never hit the ground, instead she stopped mid air and floated down landing softly on the ground. Esla opened her eyes and looked around her at all the shocked expressions, some even looked afraid, '_not again… what am I? how is it possible for me to do this?_' tears rolled down her cheeks as she stood up and ran back to the house, she didn't want to be around anyone right now. Esla didn't know it at the time, but in the shadows of a building two figures stood watching what had just happened, both wore black cloaks and their faces were concealed from view. The two figures smiled evilly at one another, "Finally" the first said, "yes, finally after five years of searching we have finally found you" the other replied, "Go tell the others to prepare themselves, we cannot let another chance slip by" the second nodded his head then disappeared into seemingly into nothing.

"Just wait _My Dear lady_ this time you won't escape our grasp, we will have you this time… Esla".

Esla arrived back home and ran straight into the house, she looked around shocked to see that no one was home '_Where is everyone?_' she shook her head "Why does that matter right now!" she collapsed onto her bed still sobbing, "What am I… what is this strange power I have… If Mummy and Daddy find out will they… hate… me?" she buried her face deep into the pillow and fell to sleep.

"_You're so cute… I can't believe how much I love you, darling look at her isn't she just so tiny and adorable… I wish things could stay like this forever" reaching down a woman picked up the small baby and cradled the baby close to her._

"Esla… Esla!" the small girl was brought back to reality by the firm voice of her mother. It was now evening and Esla could hear the sounds of people returning to their homes.

"Huh, Mummy what is it?" Esla rubbed her eyes.

"When you came back a lunch time today, why didn't you tell me what happened!?" Esla looked up at her mothers face, she looked sad '_Could she really hate me!?_' Esla thought to herself but her train of thought was interrupted when Sinbad walked through the door.

"Sorry Lilly I have to go now" he said then looked at the small girl, "Esla I hope I can meet you again in the future. Once you've grown up into a beautiful young lady like your mother" Lilly looked slightly pained at this statement, then Sinbad waved good bye and simply turned and left.

Lilly turned her attention back to her daughter, "Esla… you're a magician" Esla looked shock at this, "That's why you are able to do the things that you did today, it's a technique called Magic… I know I should have told you that along time ago but…"

"HOW AM I A MAGICIAN!" Esla shouted anger clear in her voice, "Mummy and Daddy can't use magic and neither can David or Charlie or Ami or Mami!" Esla began to cry once more, "Mummy and Daddy are always lying to me… WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME WHY I'M SO DIFFERENT TO EVERYONE ELSE!"

"Esla… we only want what's best for you… please try to underst…" blood flew everywhere and Esla's eyes widened in shock as her Mothers corpse fell in front of her, "Mummy" she shock her, "Mummy, get up… MUMMY!" she looked up and standing before her were three men all dressed in black cloaks with their faces concealed. One of the three men step forward and bow slightly, "It's very nice to meet you again _My Dear Lady_, we have come here to collect you, if you would please step this way" he help out his hand, Esla could see some kind of black bird flying around them, then with fear in her voice she managed to say, "wh… who are you… people?" she was trembling with fear at the sight of the three men backing away from them. Lifting his head the man simple stated, "Who are we?... We are called Al-Thamen, _My Dear Lady_"

**Authors note –**

**Just a quick note from me, first of all I'd like to thanks all of you guys out there who have follow and/or favourite my story and if you guys have any suggestions for future chapters then please tell me. Also I am getting very close to exams now so I might not be able to update as frequently as I would like, but I'll still try my best to update whenever I can.**

**Anyways I hope you all like the story so far.**


	5. Al-Thamen's Attack

Tears streamed down Esla's face as she stared terrified at the three men, listening to the words that would change her life forever, "Who are we?... We are called Al-Thamen, _My Dear Lady_." Esla was frozen with fear trembling she back away further until her back pressed against the wall of her house, "Al-Thamen?... why, why are… you after me… what do you want me for," she said with a shaky voice, "Hmmm," one of the members of Al-Thamen raised an eyebrow, "It seems you don't have any idea who you really are, I almost pity you, you've been lied to since the moment you were come into this world… very well then I shall tell you… Esla, _My Dear Lady_ you are…"

"ESLA, RUN AWAY!" he was interrupted by Brad standing in the door way shouting a warning to his daughter, "PLEASE ESLA RUN!… GO NOW!" he shouted. But his screaming came to an end as one of the members of Al-Thamen shot a beam of lightning straight through his chest. Blood trickled down his body as he fell lifelessly to the ground.

"DADDY, NOOOOOOOOOO!," Esla screamed at the top of her lungs, still crying she placed her hands over her head and pulled at her purple locks all the while continuing to scream. The wind picked up and started to swirl around her forming a whirlwind like vortex. The wind was like a razor blade that cut anything it touched to shreds, all three Al-Thamen members were engulfed by the savage wind and ripped into tiny pieces. As the wind ragged on and on the vortex became larger and destroyed the house she had lived in ever since she could remember.

As Esla began to calm down slightly the wind grew quiet, placing her hands on the ground in front of her with her eyes closed tightly she said to herself, "Why?... why is this happening to me?" tears continued to stream down her cheeks, she looked up and all that remained was the corpses of both her mother and father as well as three doll like objects that resembled the members of Al-Thamen. Placing her hands in her lap she remembered her fathers last words before his life was taken, '_PLEASE ESLA RUN!... GO NOW!_'

She gathered up as much strength as she could and stood up, slowly she walked past the corpse of her mother, then her father, trying her best not to look at them. As she walked further away from the house her pace quickened until she broke into a run. Surrounding her was no long the beautiful Tison village that she once called home but a wreck of crumbled houses and corpses lining the streets. She turned around a corner and ran along it for some time, she could her the screams of families as they were burnt alive in the massive fire. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the bodies of Ami and Mami lying in the middle of the road, she guessed they were probably coming home from collecting the rest of the fruit and vegetables, she saw the burnt baskets next to each of them.

Closing her eyes she walked past the terrible sight, as she came to the next corner she stopped and peered around it first when she heard voices.

"DAME IT!" another member of Al-Thamen cursed as she hit a wall with her fist, "She got away again… how many times is it going to take before we finally get her," she spoke, '_Good, it doesn't seem like they've noticed me yet_' Esla thought to herself dreading to be heard by the two. Next to the woman stood another man both of whom were dressed in similar black cloaks, "What shall we do?" he asked,

"…" she thought things through carefully then replied, "Tell the others to regroup and head to the exit of the village… she will most likely try and escaped to one of the neighbouring villages," bowing to his superior the man left to summon the other members as the woman headed in the opposite direction to Esla's hiding spot.

Once the coast of clear Esla broke into a run again trying to find a way to exit the village without using the main entrance, '_Somewhere around here there the walls must have crumbled… if I can find it then maybe I can get out without them noticing me!_' as she ran she had no luck in finding a way to escape and was nearly caught by Al-Thamen several times but managed to evade them somehow.

Leaning against the outer wall of the village she fell to the ground, "How can I escape this place?..." she hugged her knees to her chest, "Mummy, Daddy… tell me what I should do," Esla began to cry once more, she was only a five year old girl, she had no idea who these guys were or why they were chasing her, "Why?... why me?" she said softly to no one in particular.

"Esla!" she looked in the direction of a familiar voice to see Charlie running towards her. Immediately her face lit up with a grateful smile at the sight of her older brother, then jumping into his arms all the while continuing to cry, now more with happiness then sadness. She grasped her brother tightly and she never wanted to let him go, she was afraid that if she did he would die as well, "Big brother?... where is David?" Charlie put the small girl on the ground and pat her head, shaking his head he said, "Sorry Esla, I don't know where he is… we got separated a while back," disappointed she grabbed his hand, "Then we should find him, and leave together," she looked into Charlie's eyes with determination now, '_I can't cry anymore, I have to help Big Brother!_' Charlie nodded his head and the two started their search, avoiding the members of Al-Thamen as best as they could nearly being caught on multiple occasions.

As they continued there searched they looked through empty run down buildings calling his name, "David! Where are you!" yelled Charlie but not to loudly that Al-Thamen would here him, "Big Brother!" Esla yelled as well. Esla searched through the wreckage but all she found was the burnt remains of a family that had probably been erased from existence by now. A slight cracking could be heard but they bother assumed it was just the wood being burnt, they had no idea and were completely unprepared for what happened next. The support pillars that held the roof up gave way directly above where Esla was searching, seeing this Charlie was able to just in time push her out of the way, "ESLA!" he cried as he did so, this was the last word Esla would even hear from Charlie again. The Roof caved in landing on top of Charlie, crushing him and killing him instantly. All that Esla heard was the sound was breaking bones as Charlie was crushed.

"BIG BROTHER!" she yelled no longer caring if she was heard. Rushing to the pile he had been crushed under she tried to pull him out, however as she did she realized that it was to late, he was already dead, killed by his heroic act. Unfortunately Esla's scream was heard by Al-Thamen, a signal woman rush to the scene, however she didn't live for very long after finding Esla as Esla, filled with fury manipulated the wind, slicing the woman to shreds.

'_I can't cry, I can't cry, I CAN'T CRY!_' Esla shouted in her head, '_I have to be strong, for all those who have died,_' Esla stood once more, then turned and continued to search for David, leaving behind Charlie's corpse.

Off into the distance stood a figure, it was so familiar to her, the person she had been searching for, for so long now, finally she had found David. As Esla spotted him standing in the distance she ran to him, he was all she had left now.

"Big Brother!" she shouted happy to be reunited with him, "I'm so glad your safe!" she ran right up to him. David turned around to face his younger sister, looking at her with malice in his eyes, Esla stepped back a few paces at the shock of the darkness that seemed to radiate from him, "Big Brother… what's wrong?" she tilted her head and went to grab his hand. This would never happen as he slapped her small hand away from his, "This is all your fault," he said hatred in his voice, "Why?… why did Mum and Dad accept you so willingly… look what you've done… BECAUSE OF YOU MY HOME IS IN RUINS!" he shouted at her, she stepped back from him again, "Look around you Esla, this is all your fault, it's your fault that everyone is dead, it's your fault that this village has been destroyed… and why… all because your 'special'… 'special' yeah right, all you've done is bring destruction to my home."

Tear's formed in Esla's eyes but she held them back, "don't you mean our home?" she said now scared of the young man in front of her, "'Our' home… you don't belong here, you never have and you never will, it's as simple as that," out from behind him stepped two more members of Al-Thamen, "So good of you to finally join use _My Dear Lady_" said the one on the right, "Yes it's good to finally meet you in person," continued the other. Esla watched in horror as the black bird like creatures she had seen before surrounded David, '_No, Big Brother is no longer the person I remember, I don't now why but somehow… he's changed._'

"So, _My Dear Lady_ have you finally decided to give up on running and come with us, or must we kill more of your friends and take you by force," the one on David's left spoke first, pointing to a group of children held hostage.

'_Don't cry, don't cry,_' was all that ran through Esla's mind. David still stood there, not moving a muscle when suddenly there was a bright flash and white birds erupted into the sky. When it was over the members of Al-Thamen had been destroyed and the children got up and ran away, all that remained was David. Esla listened carefully as she heard David's words which would be the last she would hear for years to come.

"Esla, I can no long accept you, I can't even stand to look at you for you are the cause of all this destruction… I'm sure that one day we will meet again, however when we do… I will eliminate you," with that said David walked away.

As David's figure retreated into the distance Esla just stood there, scared and shock at everything that had happened. As the sun left the sky and the moon rose in it's place the sound of foot steps could be heard, coming closer and closer. Esla turned her head to see yet another strange man, however this time she could tell that he was an ally. White birds fluttered around him as her crouched down in front of her and gently placed a hand on her head, his sliver blond hair that was woven into a braid blowing in the now calm breeze that swept through the wasteland that was once Tison village.

"There, there" he pat her head as she finally gave in and began crying once more. She hugged him tightly and felt the warmth that radiated from him, "You've been through so much and I was drawn here by the powerful Rukh that dwell inside of you, I wish I had arrived sooner to save you… I am truly sorry" he looked down at the small girl and hugged her back. Quietly Esla asked the man, "Who are you?... why… me?" she could feel her conciseness fading to black as she had reached her limit.

"My name is Yunnan, if you want to learn just what you are then come with me… I will teach you everything you need to know, and through this knowledge you can discover who you are." Esla nodded slightly as her eyes began to close, "Yunnan" she repeated the name softly before she finally fell to sleep.

Yunnan held her in his arms princess style then headed in the direction of his home. The Great Rift.


	6. Sea Voyage

Esla sat down on the hammock that she would call a bed for the next few days. Seven years had passed since her home was destroyed and Yunan had taken her in, and now she was on a boat headed for the island nation of Sindria as Yunan had suggested she do.

During her stay with Yunan she had learnt more about who she really was, he told her all about the Rukh and about how he was a Magi, a person chosen by the Rukh. He also showed her how to used and control her magic.

She laid herself back on the hammock and closed her eyes remembering the time she had spent with the Magi.

_Esla flicked open her golden eyes and curiously observed her surroundings. She was lying on a bed inside what appeared to be a small cottage. Slowly she hopped off the bed and walked to the window, she looked outside but all she could she was black. She looked around the room again, "Where is that Yunan guy?" she questioned herself before hearing the door creak open as Yunan stepped in._

_Placing down the small basket he was carrying he walked up the Esla and offered her a bread roll, "I'm glad you're finally wake Esla," he said smiling at her, "here, you should eat something." Esla took the bread roll and then sat at the wooden table. Slowly she took small bites out of the tasty loaf, Yunan who sat across from her poured some tea then placed a cup in front of Esla._

_Esla finished eating, small crumbs could be seen on the corner of her mouth, "Ummm, Yunan?" Esla began as she grabbed her tea, Yunan stared into her golden eyes as she stared into his light blue ones, "Yes?" he tilted his head in curiosity, "what is it you want to know?" Yunan took a sip from his cup as Esla continued, "Why were those people, AL-Thamen, after me?" Yunan closed his eyes ready to respond, "They are an evil organization that strives to bring about war and chaos to the world, you need to be careful in the future, they won't give up searching for you so easily… however if you stay here with me you will be safe and I can teach how to defend yourself against them," Esla's eyes widened at this comment, 'finally someone who won't lie to me!' she thought to herself._

_Yunan pushed himself up from his seat, "But right now you should rest some more and regain your strength, you used most of you Magio up back in Tison village and need to regain it in order for me to start teaching you about magic."_

_Esla placed the now empty cup on the table as Yunan walked around it and pick her up into his arms carrying her to the bed. Gently he placed her down and stroked her hair, "We will begin first thing tomorrow," Esla laid back and snuggled down under the sheets quickly falling to sleep._

Esla walked onto the deck of the boat, her long purple hair now fell to the back of her knees, she wore a long sleeved purple shirt underneath a knee length white dress with a white sash tied into a bow around her waste, her feet were covered with plain black flat shoes, tucked into the sash around her waste was a medium sized staff. The staff was essentially a long stick however it had been twisted around and had vines with leaves and some small flowers hanging off it rapped around the outside as well it as well. The moment she opened the door to the deck she was hit with a strong breeze making her hair dance in the air around her. It was mid day and the sun hit the ocean making it sparkle brightly.

"I wonder how King Sinbad is" Esla wondered aloud. Esla had never forgotten the first time she had met the King, and how amazing he seemed to her. She lent her arms against the side of the ship taking in the spectacular view of the ocean.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Esla screamed creating a massive explosion in the Great Rift, the Rukh fluttering widely around her. Esla fell to her knees in front of Yunan, "Why?... why does everyone lie to me… even you Yunan!... WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME THE TRUTH!, WHAT AM I?!, WHY WAS I BORN?!" she shouted frustrated with the Magi, Yunan simply shook his head, "I'm sorry Esla I can't tell you that, it's been a full year since you arrived here just let go of the past already you can't keep doing this to yourself."_

"_I hate it here, it's so dark. There are no other people. I want to go home," tears fell down her checks as she ran back inside the small wooden cottage._

Esla smiled, "I can't believe who childish I used to be." Esla stretched out her arms then watched as the captain of the ship came into view and made an announcement to all of the passengers, "We are getting close to Sindria's borders now, these waters are infested with Southern Sea Creatures so everyone be careful you don't fall into the water." The captain then walked away and directed his crew in what they should do. Esla decided to go get something to eat before they ran out of food.

Sitting down at the table Esla began to take bites out of the bread roll she got and shoved a few spoonfuls of fried rice into her mouth. Thinking back she could remember hoe great a cook Yunan was, she would be lying if she said she didn't miss him, but she no other choice but to leave.

"_Asfal Riif!" Esla shouted as she created a large tornado with the staff that Yunan had given to her. The large vortex engulfed Yunan then slowly died down, Yunan had put a borg up around him in order to protect himself from the razor sharp wind._

"_That was great Esla!" Yunan smiled, "I can't believe how much you've grown in the last five years, I mean you used to be such a brat running off and crying all the time." Esla brought her staff down to her side and scratched the back of her head, "Like you can talk you big cry baby!" she pouted, Yunan's eyes instantly welled up with tears, "Your so mean!" Esla laugh and walked back inside with the older Magi following behind her._

_Esla grabbed the tea pot and poured two cups, handing one to Yunan they sat opposite to each other._

"_Esla." Esla looked up into the sky blue eyes of her mentor and friend, "That's a rather scary look Yunan… what's wrong?" she asked tilting her head, Yunan placed the cup of tea on the small wooden table, "For the last seven years you've lived here with me and multiple times you've asked the same questions over and over again… while I can't answer them for you, you do have the right to know," Esla looked shocked at this sudden statement, 'Where is all this coming from?' she thought to herself, "And so I think you should travel to Sindria… I believe you've met the King, Sinbad, before right."_

After finishing her food she headed back outside to enjoy the view, the closer they came to reaching Sindria the more her heart seemed to race inside her chest. She stared out into the distance with a large smile on her face, "I can see it!, we're so close now!" the island itself was still quite small and far off but Esla was so excited she could hardly control herself.

A high pitched roar shook the boat violently and a large serpent like creature lifted its head out of the water.

"A Southern Sea Creature!" Shouted the captain, "Everyone be on guard protect the passengers!" he commanded.

The creature beat it's tail against the boat making it tip side ways and throwing Esla off the boat into the water. Esla tumbled around in the water and was being thrown in all directions because of the serpent thrashing its tail around. She finally got her balance back and shot out of the water floating in the air. Water dripped off of her cloths as she raised her staff into the air, "Ramz!" she shouted as a large bolt of lightning stuck the serpent. The serpent screeched in pain as it was electrified by the small magicians magic, "Flash!" Esla then shouted forming a laser like beam this time.

Just as Esla was about to administer the finishing blow she was interrupted, from a boat a man with long blue hair tied up into a pony tail jumped up and attacked with his weapon, a lone horn that Esla presumed he had got after killing a similar creature to the one she had just face. As the man dealt the finishing blow he landed on the ship and the serpents head landed back in the water, its blood turning the water a dark red colour.

Esla floated back down to the ship, tucking the staff back into the sash at her waist, "And here I thought I had a chance to show off my skills!" she pouted slightly. Looking at the man now she noticed that he was huge, and wore clothing that showed he was part of the Immuchak people. Standing next the tall man was a shorter one with scarlet red hair, and he wore silver armor that covered almost all of his body.

"Hey Miss are you all right! That sure was impressive!" the tall man walked up to Esla, pouting she said, "I could have handle it without your help," the man just laughed, "That's the spirit!, I'm Hinahoho by the way and this here is Spartos," he pointed to the man with red hair, bowing he said, "I'm very pleased to meet you my Lady" Hinahoho wacked Spartos on the back, "That's our Spartos, always so formal… and what might your name be Miss" Hinahoho had a huge smile on his face, "Me… my name is Esla, it's nice to meet you too."

The rest of the journey to Sindria was quite rowdy, apparently Hinahoho were part of a group call the Eight Generals who were the guardians of Sindria. At long last the ship pulled into the harbour of Sindria bringing the long journey to an end. Walking off the boat Esla was greeted by friendly citizens smiling at her, one woman even placed a necklace of flowers around her neck. This was the first time Esla had been around so many people since that day which made it kind of nerve racking but still she was amazed at the brilliance of this country.

"So this is Sindria!" she smile widely observing everything that the country had to offer.


	7. Sindria

"So this is Sindria!" she smiled widely observing everything that the country had to offer.

"So is this your first time coming to Sindria?" Hinahoho asked as he walked over to you, Esla turn and smiled at him, "Yeah! This place is so amazing I can't wait to explore more," her cheeks went pink with barely controlled glee at the thought of eating new types of food, seeing new places and taking in the unique culture that couldn't be found anywhere else in the world except in the 'City of Dreams'*. Hinahoho had a large smile on his face, "Glad to hear it!... oh by the way do you have a place to stay while you're here?"

Esla snapped out of her excitement, _'Oh no I totally forgot about that!'_ her thoughts screamed, "No I don't" she scratched the back of her head slightly embarrassed at her forgetfulness. Stepping out from behind Hinahoho cam Spartos, "If that's the case you can stay at the royal palace. His Majesty would be delighted to have you stay there."

Esla nodded her head, _'King Sinbad… it's been seven years since I met him last, come to think of it Mum said that she and Dad were old friends with him, just maybe he can answer my questions!'_

Hinahoho and Spartos guided Esla up to the palace gates, when they came into sight Esla's jaw dropped, "This place is amazing! I've never scene something so magnificent in my life!" the two Generals smiled at one another. Walking through the gates Esla took in the sight of new army recruits being trained by what looked like a humanoid dragon and guards patrolling around the palace grounds. Entering the palace the group of three were greeted by a man wearing a yellow and green robe with silver hair.

"Hinahoho, Spartos welcome back, we're about to start the meeting soon so make sure you're ready…" the man stopped as soon as he spotted Esla his eyes widening slightly at the sight of her, "And who might you be young miss?" he asked.

"My name is Esla, and you are?" Esla tilted her head.

"My name is Jafar I am one of the Eight Generals and King Sinbad's advisor, it's nice to meet you" Jafar extended his hand and the two shook hands. All the while Esla couldn't seem to shake the feeling that she had been in this situation before.

"Jafar, I told miss Esla that she could stay here, there are no problems with that right?" Spartos inquired stepping forward and breaking the silence. Jafar shook his head, "No of course not."

The three Generals headed into their meeting while a palace maid showed Esla her room. The room she was staying in was more normal enough, there was a large bed in the center with pillows piled on top, on the left side of the room was a desk and a small bookshelf with a few books stacked in it. The maid then bowed to Esla and walked out of the room leaving the young magician to settle into her new room.

After placing her staff down on the desk she through herself onto the bed and curled up into the center, "Hmmmm, so soft and fluffy," she said quietly to herself. Sighing she rolled over onto her back, placing one hand on her forehead, _'This place is so familiar… I know I've never been here before, until I met Yunan I had lived in Tison village for my whole life… still why can't I shake this feeling?'_ rolling back onto her side she closed her eyes, she was tiered from the long journey and the encounter she had with the Southern Sea Creature. Slowly she found herself drifting off to sleep.

_The woman kissed the crying baby on the forehead holding it close to her heart, "Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna by you a mocking bird, and if that mocking bird won't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat. And if that billy goat won't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull turn over, Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover. And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart. And if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little girl in town…" she sang as the baby fell to sleep in her warm embrace._

Esla flicked her eyes open and sat up on the bed, _'Who is that woman I keep seeing in my dreams?… I feel like… I've met her somewhere…'_ Esla stood up and grabbed her staff, once more placing it into the sash on her waist. She walked out the door and down the hall for a while when she dumped into three more new faces.

"Hi there miss!" the short boy with blue hair tied into a braid greeted with a large smile on his face, "My names Aladdin, this is Allibaba and Morgiana," he pointed to the blond boy and a girl with pinky-red hair, "Nice to meet you."

Esla waved at them with a smile, "Hi, my names Esla, it's nice to meet you to!"

After spending sometime with the trio Esla discovered that the boy named Aladdin was a Magi like Yunan. She heard all about their advantages up until now, laughing and enjoying there conversation, _'I haven't had this much fun since the last time Big Brother and I were together!'_ Esla in return traded her own story about training with Yunan, but decided to leave out the part about her life in Tison village, she still didn't feel like she could talk about it just yet.

Esla yawn as the sun began to set, "There really isn't much to do around here is there?" Allibaba nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, I guess so… most of the time we're all busy training with out teachers, it seems we hardly even get to just hang out like this." Esla picked herself off the soft grass they had been laying on for a while now, "I have an idea," a large grin appeared on her face, "back in the village I grew up in my friends and I would play 'Hide-and-Seek' all the time… why don't we all play, I'm sure there are endless spots to hide in inside the palace!" she spoke energetically.

After playing a hardcore game of rock, paper, scissors to decide who would count they left Allibaba behind to find their hiding spots. Esla run through multiple corridors and hallways when she came to a large, and rather fancy looking, door. This part of the palace that Esla ran through seemed grander then the rest of it, as though it was made for people of nobility to stay in. Pushing the door open she quickly slipped inside. The room was dark however Esla could still see how much more fancy this room looked compared to the one she was staying in. The room was twice as large as her own and the bed had a baby pink spread covering it with various stuffed animals placed out neatly on shelves and next to the pillows that were stacked on top of the bed. There was a large bookshelf with story books and fairy tale books stacked up inside it and part of the marble flooring was covered by a shaggy pink rug that was slightly darker then the bed spread.

"Wow… this room is amazing," Esla picked up a stuffed animal shaped like a dog and stared at it, _'I always used to love cute things like this, but we were so poor I could never get one… this room is filled with cute things, the person who stays here is so lucky'_ thinking about it the room really suited Esla's tastes. Outside the door she could here footsteps and so she quickly darted under the bed still holding onto the stuffed dog. She recognized the voices she could here but couldn't quite remember who it belonged to.

The door to the room was push open as a certain purple haired King walked through followed by Jafar. Sinbad sat down on the bed and breathed in deeply, "She's alive…" Esla could hear his voice shaking with emotion.

"Yes, she's alive and well… however I don't think…" Jafar stopped mid sentence as he spotted the empty space where the toy dag use to sit. Sinbad followed his line of sight and stood up, kneeling down he looked under the bed and was met with a pair of golden eyes.

"Esla… why are you in here?" Sinbad reached out his hand to the small girl, taking it she crawled out from under the bed and stood up. Scratching the back of her head she looked at the ground, "eh well you see… I was playing a game with some friends and ended up hiding in here," Jafar lifted his eyebrow at this statement, "this section of the Royal palace is for King Sinbad and officials close to him, no one else is allowed in here."

Sinbad gave Jafar a look that told the advisor to be quiet. Placing a hand on the small child's shoulder her said, "You should find else where to hide Esla," Esla nodded her head and ran to the door. Just before she made her exit she turned to face the King once more, "Ummmmm, your Majesty… who were you talking about just now," Sinbad shook his head, "That doesn't matter… run along now," and with that Esla left the room to search for a new spot to hide.

Sinbad clenched his fists, trembling with emotion, Jafar saw this and place a hand on his shoulder, "Sin…" he said in a reassuring voice.

*** I believe in the Manga they called Sindria the 'City of Dreams' once when it was first introduced, but correct me if I'm wrong.**

**The lullaby I used in this chapter is called Hush, little baby if anyone wants to know.**

**If you guys have any idea's that you would like me to include then by all means tell me and I would be happy to write them. I am starting to run out of ideas so any suggestions would be great.**

**Hope you all enjoy the story so far, and have a great day!**


	8. Birthday

"_Finally, I can finally meet you… my precious child." The woman held the newborn baby close to her chest as sweat streamed down her body, she was tired after the difficult delivery. The man place one hand on the woman and on other on the baby, "She's beautiful…" he smiled tenderly down at the baby._

Esla flick open her golden eyes as sat up in bed, "Another dream," she looked out the window, the sun was already high in the sky. Esla slid out from under the covers and dressed herself for the day. She slung her staff into the sash at her waste and went to exit her room beaming with glee, "I wonder what adventures await me today?!"

Esla walked down the luxurious corridors and turned the corner when she ran into Spartos, "My Lady, I was just going to wake you… breakfast is served, follow me,"

Esla smiled, "Thanks you… Spartos I know you're trying to be polite but you don't need to keep calling me 'My Lady' I mean you have a higher status then I do, just 'Esla' would be fine with me."

Spartos nodded then smiled at the young magician, "If that is what you wish My… I mean, Esla."

Upon arriving at the dinning area Esla walked through the doors Esla noticed the room was filled with both familiar and unfamiliar faces.

"Esla," King Sinbad stood up and welcomed her, "You finally arrived, I wanted to introduce you to my Generals since you will be staying here for a while," Sinbad pointed to the vacant seat to his right, Esla walked up to the seat and sat down, Sinbad did the same, "I Believe you already know, Hinahoho and Spartos" he pointed at the Immuchak warrior and the red head who sat further down the long table, "And Jafar told me you met yesterday, what you probably don't know is that he is an ex-assassin so if you need any help at all just ask him," this time you pointed towards the ex-assassin sitting to his left.

"This is Yamuraiha, she's a magician like you I'm sure she could help you improve your skills with magic," he pointed towards a woman with long blue hair and wearing the hat most magicians wore, "next to her is Sharrakan, Pisti, Masrur and Drakon." Sinbad pointed to a sliver haired swordsmen, a girl with blond hair who was only a little taller then Esla, a tall muscular man with red hair and another tall man that had to appearance of a green dragon, Esla looked a little shocked at the sight of Drakon but Sinbad just smiled, "no need to worry, he may look like a dragon but he was originally a normal human."

"Oh, I see… well it's nice to meet you all! As I'm sure most of you already know my name is Esla" Esla smiled brightly at all of the eight Generals.

From the opposite end of the table Yamuraiha smiled, "So Esla, you're a magician correct?"

"Yes that's true, when I was five years old the village I grew up in was attacked by a group called Al-Thamen and that's when I discovered that I was a magician." Esla looked at the floor sadden at the thought of her lost village, Sinbad to looked pained at this statement.

"AL-THAMEN!" Yamuraiha shouted in surprised at this new fact, "Yes… Have you heard of them?" Esla looked up from the floor. Drakon nodded his head then went on to explain that Sindria was an enemy of Al-Thamen and everything about their hatred for them.

"If that's true then how did you escape them?" Jafar questioned.

Esla looked down at the floor once more not saying a word, '_I really don't think it's a good idea to tell them about Yunan yet._'

Sinbad sighed, "Leave her alone everyone she doesn't have to tell us anything." At this all the Generals backed off and continued eating their breakfast, nothing more was said about Al-Thamen or Esla's past for the rest of the time.

The thoughts of her past quickly faded in Esla's mind and she was back to her cheerful self, "Oh, Esla you seem oddly happy today, what's going on?" Spartos commented. A large smile appeared on Esla's face and she scratched the back of her head, "Well… today's my Birthday, the day I turn thirteen." All the Generals instantly lit up with smiles, "That's wonderful, Happy Birthday Esla!" Sinbad was the first to offer his congratulations followed by the others.

Breakfast finished and the Generals left one by one to attened to their various duties, Sinbad was among the last to leave with Jafar and Masrur. Esla then hoped out of her seat and walked outside where she spotted Yamuraiha and Aladdin training together, Aladdin using fire magic and Yamuraiha using her water magic.

"Hey guys!" Esla yelled as she ran up to them, "You guys are really amazing that was an epic spar," Esla tilted her head and smiled.

Yamuraiha laughed, "Well I'm not sure that was to great but if you want you could always practice your magic against Aladdin… come to think of it what type of magic can you use?" Esla looked up to the taller female and replied, "My mentor trained me to use all types of magic however my primary element is Wind, and my secondary Fire," she stated looking proud at this fact.

"Your mentor ha… who was your mentor Esla?" Esla looked at the floor, "He was an amazing magician, he and was almost like a brother to me… I really miss him…" Yamuraiha decided not to ask any more questions relating to the matter, "Well then Aladdin, you feel up to sparring with Esla?" Aladdin nodded energetically, "Any time!"

The two stood across from each other around 10 meters apart, the wind started to pick up as both shot into the air, flying high in the sky. Esla took a position higher then Aladdin did as she pointed her staff at the little Magi, "Asfal Riif!" a large tornado was immediately created and engulfed Aladdin, the Rukh practically exploding around her as she did. As the tornado cleared Aladdin became visible again and Esla could see the borg he had thrown up around himself.

"Damn it… I should have predicted he would use his borg to defend against my attack!" Esla said frustrated, she had intended to end the battle with one strike, however she now realized that, like Yunan, she shouldn't underestimate the power of this small Magi.

Aladdin raised his own staff and shouted, "Halharl Infigar!" when a stream of flame was shot straight up at her, Esla instantly countered with another type of magic she had learned, "Flash!" as a laser beam was sent flying towards the Magi. Meeting his flame attack in the two magic's collided and created a large explosion sending to two hurtling back to earth. Aladdin managed to regain his balance before making contact with the ground however Yamuraiha stepped in and caught Esla just in time.

"Yamu! Is she alright?!" Aladdin landed gently on the ground and ran over to where the two females were.

"Yes, she's fine just unconscious, it seems that explosion shocked her quite a bit" Aladdin had a worried look on his face, he was not the only one to share this expression as Sinbad and Jafar both arrived on the scene, "Yamuraiha what happened!?" Sinbad asked concerned for the safety of the young magician.

"She's fine my King… she should wake up in a few hours once she has regained her strength," Yamuraiha gathered her up and took Esla back to her room.

"_I'm sorry little one, this is for the best… please just always remember that I love you" the woman hug the baby close to her then kissed the baby lightly on the forehead, "I'm sorry"_

Esla slowly opened her eyes, her vision was blurry but she could make out the image of a figure standing above her. The figure looked oddly familiar, as her vision cleared up she could see that it was none other then King Sinbad looking down at her concerned.

"Esla… how do you feel?" he said gently stoking her brilliant purple locks. She shifted her head to the side and looked directly at him, slowly she pushed herself up, "Fine… just a little dizzy is all."

Now sitting up in bed, Yamuraiha walked to her side, "That was some amazing magic you used, I enjoyed watching you two spar together," she smiled at the young girl. Esla looked out the window and assumed that it was now around mid afternoon.

"Tonight there will be a festival that we call Maharajan, I hope to see you there" Sinbad stood up and left the room after this statement leaving to two magicians behind.

"So… Esla what are you going to do for the rest of the afternoon," Yamuraiha asked tilting her head in curiosity.

"Well I was going to go and explore the rest of the town, maybe do some shopping," Esla slid out from under the covers and stretched her limbs, "I've never been hear before so I'd like to see as much as possible."

Esla left the palace to explore the parts of the city she wasn't able to see upon arriving, '_First off I'll go check out the shopping district, I wonder what type of items they sell there!_' her heart beat fast with excitement as she found her way to the shopping district.

Looking at tall the stalls Esla found one that sold small, elegant trinkets, some of which were covered with sparkling jewels, Esla looked at all the different types of necklaces, bracelets, rings and more staring at them in awe.

"There so beautiful!... Ah! Sir, I'll take this one please," she pointed to a silver bracelet, carved into the metal were swirl patterns and at the center of each sat a turquoise coloured gemstone. She slipped her writs through the bracelet and admired it for a while before she moved on.

Esla spent the rest of the afternoon looking around different stalls and items then before she knew it the sun was setting and the citizens started to set up for the festival. Esla returned to the palace and changed her cloths, she chose to wear a blue knee length dress with a white sash tied into a bow at the back, she also wore her new bracelet on her right wrist and decided to leave her staff behind in her room. She headed outside just as the sun had completely set, she could she bon fires being lit all around the city.

"Wow, so this is a Maharajan!" she stared in awe at the sight of all the happy citizens laughing and cheering together, "This place is truly amazing!"

The sight of King Sinbad and the Generals came into view and Esla run to join them, she found that Aladdin, Allibaba and Morgiana there as well.

"Esla!" They all shouted happy to be reunited with the young magician.

"Hey guys!" she greeted, "You guys wanna go check out the festival?" she asked all three of them nodded and then they ran off to enjoy the festival.

"Esla has grown up quite a bit right Sin?" Jafar looked at his King, "Yeah… she has," he replied, clutching a small crystal box in his hand.

The group of four looked around the city taking in all the amazing sights to be scene. As they grew tired they stopped to get some food from one of the stalls, "These festivals sure are amazing aren't they," Esla stated directing her comment at Morgiana, "Yes, they are…" she replied plainly.

"Esla…" a voice off in the distance called out to her, she recognized this voice, it was so familiar and get she felt like it has been a long time since she last heard it. This voice was soothing and calm and then it hit her, she new where she had heard this voice. Esla turned around and met the eyes of her dear friend, her green hair, which was tied into pig tails, blowing in the wind behind her, tears filled Esla's eyes, "Ruri… you're alive!" Ruri ran up the Esla and crushed her into a hug tears streaming down both their checks.

"Esla… I thought… you were dead… where have you… been all this time!" she said in-between breaths.

"I'm sorry Ruri… I'm so sorry… I left you without telling you anything… but I couldn't find you… I thought you were dead… Ruri I missed you so much!" Esla replied, the other three staring in confusion.

"Esla who is this?" Allibaba asked.

Esla and Ruri parted from their hug as Esla wiped her eyes clear of any tears, "Sorry you guys I guess I never really told you about her… this is Ruri, she was my best friend back in my home town," Ruri wiped her eyes then bowed slightly, "it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"I'm sorry but could you leave us alone so we can catch up… I'll meet you guys back at the palace okay." They nodded and left deciding it was best to leave them be for the time being.

Esla and Ruri found an isolated place were they could speak freely with one another. Esla then explained everything that had happened back in Tison village and how she went to live with Yunan after it was destroyed.

"There is one thing I don't understand Ruri… the reason that I survived was because I was recued by Yunan… how did you manage to survive?" Esla asked curious, for all this time she had thought that her best friend was dead after all.

"Well… when the attack started we weren't in the village… we were still looking for you after you ran off when we saw the first wave of attacks…" Ruri explained.

"Wait that means!" Ruri nodded her head, "Yes everyone we use to play with is still alive… after the attack we all fled here to Sindria and we have made peaceful lives here for ourselves." Esla smiled, "I'm so glad your all alive, I thought I was the only one to survive… but… now I have all you guys as well."

Throughout the night Ruri and Esla continued to talk and laugh together once again, Esla was filled with joy that her best friend hadn't died because of her. Together they walked up the streets when Ruri had to leave, "Sorry Esla, I have to go help out with the store now, we always make a lot of sales at the Maharajan, so I'll see you later okay," Ruri ran off and was about to turn a corner when she turned around and waved at her friend.

Esla arrived back at the palace and was greeted by many smiles from the Maids and the Generals alike.

"Esla you're back!" King Sinbad stood up form his seat as the various woman that surrounded him cried at the thought of him no longer paying attention to them.

"Yeah, sorry I took so long I ran into an old friend of mine," Esla smiled brightly, "This is turning into the best birthday ever!" Sinbad smiled, "Glad to hear that… Oh by the way I have something for you…" Esla looked up surprised as Sinbad handed her the small crystal box, Esla looked at the box for a moment before she opened it, she gasped at what she saw inside. Inside the box, sitting upon velvet cushioning was a golden heart shaped locket attached to a golden chain, "It's beautiful…" she said as she carefully lifted it out of the box and admired it, using her figures to feel the smooth, shiny surface of the locket. Sinbad picked the locket up out of her small hands and put the necklace around her neck.

"This locket once belong to someone very dear to me… however that person is gone now and I have no use for it… so you can have it… think of it as a birthday present…" Sinbad smiled looking down at the small girl.

"Thank you… King Sinbad… this is an amazing gift, but if it did indeed belong to someone dear to you then should you not keep it?" Sinbad simply shook his head, "No… like I said I have no use for, and besides I really suits you… by the way I wish you would stop calling me 'King' just Sinbad will do." Esla nodded and smiled up at the man, '_this guy is really kind… I can see why so many people look up to him._'

The festivities came to an end and Esla changed into her night cloths and place the golden locket back in the box for safe keeping, '_I wonder who this originally belong to anyway?_' she shook her head, '_I guess it doesn't really matter._'

Esla lay down on her bed and snuggled underneath the covers, '_This was by far the best birthday I've ever had._' Then slowly she drifted off to sleep. Little did she know that someone at the door was watching her as she lay in bed, but they soon left as they realized she was fast asleep.

The fated day draws closer.

**Sorry for the late update but I finally managed to complete the chapter. As I have said before, if you have any suggestions I will gladly take them and use them in this story.**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. Have a great day!**


	9. Heading For The Dungeon

A few weeks past and life continued as normal at the Sindrian palace. Esla continued to spar and train with Aladdin and Yamuraiha, Esla and Ruri had occasionally gone off together to play and chat with one another. For some reason Esla had noticed that Sinbad was keeping his distance from the young magician and she had also noticed that people around town would sometimes give her strange looks as she pasted by them.

"What the heck is going on here?" Esla said quietly to Ruri who sat next to her, "Come on Esla, I'm sure it's just your imagination running wild," Ruri smiled and Esla just nodded before she took Ruri's hand in her own, "By the way Ruri… there's something that I've been meaning to give to you…" Ruri looked at her friend curiously when Esla slipped her silver bracelet off her wrist and placed it onto Ruri's instead.

"Esla!... that looks kind of expensive, should you really be giving me it," Ruri asked looking at the beautifully crafted item.

"Yes, consider it a gift… from me to you," Ruri smiled brightly, "Thank you… oh by the way where did you get that locket from? You didn't have it a while ago did you?" Esla brought her hand up to the locket and played with it using her fingers.

"This…well King Sinbad gave it to me the night of the Maharajan," Ruri's eyes widen, "You've actually met King Sinbad! That's amazing, I wish I could meet him… but I guess that's never gonna happen…" Esla smiled, "Actually he once visited Tison village once… my parents told me that they were old friends with the king."

Ruri placed her fingers on her chin thinking, "Well from what I can remember King Sinbad originally came from Tison village so it would make sense that they probably use to play together and were friends when they were children… kinda like us I guess," Esla looked shocked, 'I had no idea that Sinbad once lived in Tison village… I wonder why he never told me that before?' she shook her head when she heard a voice calling her.

"Esla, the King wants to see you!" Pisti the small blonde General called out from a distance, "Well I guess that's my cue to leave… see you around Ruri!" Esla waved as she ran over to Pisti and they walked away to the palace together.

…

Esla stood in a grad room next to Pisti. Sinbad sat behind his desk with his figures interlocking and resting his chin on the back of his hands.

"Esla the reason I have summoned you here is to ask if you would consider doing me a favour." Sinbad spoke breaking to silence in the room.

Esla looked at Sinbad in surprise, "What is it you want me to do?"

Sinbad pushed himself up from his chair, "I want to know if you would consider capturing a Dungeon for me?"

Esla's eyes widened at this statement, "You want me to enter a Dungeon!?" she had heard stories about these Dungeons from Yunan, he had told her many times how dangerous they were and that if possible she should stay far away from them.

"Yes, that's correct, it is the 19th Dungeon, Sallos… I believe that with your skill it would be possible, and we can't allow it to fall into the hands of the Kou Empire… please take some time to think about my request and if you don't want to do it then you don't have to."

Jafar walked through the door at this point at whispered something in Sinbad's ear.

"What!... Esla think about our conversation and tell me your decision by the end of the day…" with this Sinbad left the room in a hurry with Jafar tailing behind him.

…

"Capture a Dungeon… Yunan always told me to stay away from those types of dangers…" Esla lay on her bed thinking about the unusual request '_How could I possibly do that!_' her thoughts raged, '_Come to think of it, why was Sinbad in such a rush to leave?… oh well he is a King I guess there was some official business that needed taking care of._' Esla pushed herself up from the comfort of her bed, "Maybe Ruri can help me decide what to do…"

Esla walked through town and finally arrived at Ruri's house. She walked up to the door and then knocked on it, "I hope she's home…"

Quickly enough Ruri opened the door, "Esla… what are you doing here?" she looked surprised, "I need to talk to you…" Ruri tilted her head in curiosity.

Esla explained to Ruri the request she had received from King Sinbad, "A dungeon huh… I've always wanted to go into one… what an adventure it would be," Esla laughed, "I thought you hated fighting of any kind?"

Ruri pouted, "I do but still going into a Dungeon and gaining the power of a Djinn would be so exciting… and besides you're a Magician so what could possibly do wrong for you?..."

Esla looked at the floor, "I'm not that great a Magician..." Esla looked straight at Ruri as she was hit with a sudden idea. Esla grabbed Ruri's hands and looked straight into her eyes, "That's it!"

Ruri pulled back slightly, "Esla calm down, what's 'it'," Esla smiled, "You want to go into a Dungeon… so why don't you come with me!... you don't have to worry either no matter what happens I'll protect you with my magic!"

Ruri's eyes widened in shock, "Me, come with you!?... Esla I'm not sure about that…" Esla looked deep into Ruri's eyes like a puppy begging its owner. Ruri sighed, "Well, I guess it would be fun… sure I'll go with you!" she spoke energetically.

…

Once Esla made the decision to bring Ruri with her she made a B line straight for the palace to inform Sinbad of her decision.

"Are you sure about this Esla… bring your friend along into a Dungeon, surely you must know how dangerous they are…" Sinbad asked worry in his voice.

"Yes, Ruri agreed to this on her own, and I will be there to protect her…" Sinbad sighed, "Alright then… the ship that will take you to the island that the Dungeon is located on will leave at sunset… you better start getting ready for the voyage."

Esla instantly ran out of the room and went to put together all of the things she would need for the trip.

"Sin are you really sure letting Esla go to a Dungeon is a good idea I mean she is…"

Sinbad stopped his advisor mid sentence, "Yes I am sure about this, it will be an experience that will make her stronger… I can't let my personal feelings for her get in the way of this…" Sinbad sat down at his desk. The room was empty apart from Jafar, Hinahoho and Sinbad.

"But still, who would have thought that she would end up finding us…" The Immuchak wondered out loud, "All this time we thought she was dead after all…" Hinahoho stopped there as he saw the pained look on his Kings face.

"If only I had have stayed there a while longer… Al-Thamen would never have learn of her existence… speaking of Al-Thamen, have the threat been erased?"

Jafar nodded his head, "Yes they never even made it to the outer islands before they were intercepted by Spartos and Drakon… they dealt with them quickly."

Sinbad closed his eyes, "Good… this time, I will keep her safe…"

**Sorry about the short chapter guys, but the next one should be longer and hopefully more interesting as Esla and Ruri enter Sallos. Once again if you guys have any suggestions then by all means tell me. I really don't have to many ideas aside from the main plot line so any and all suggestions will be helpfully.**

**Thanks have a great day!**


	10. The 19th Dungeon

Waves gently rocked the boat from side to side. A few hours before Esla and Ruri had boarded a boat at Sindria's port and departed, heading towards an island that was located on one of the smaller islands that surrounded Sindria.

"Aaaaaaaah… it's so peaceful out here…" Ruri stretched her limbs as she sighed with relief, "It's been so long since I last travelled by boat," Esla looked at her green haired friend, "Really? It's been that long huh…"

Ruri giggled slightly, "Yeah it has… by the way what type of Djinn lives in this Dungeon?"

Esla looked off into the distance as a small island came into view, "Well from what Sinbad has told me, the Djinn Sallos is a pacifist by nature and she is the Djinn of love and Devotion," Ruri simple looked in the same direction as her friend, "Well I guess we'll soon know what she's really like soon enough, we're almost there…"

The island that the 19th Dungeon was located on was like any other island, it had tall trees and exotic flowers as well as other vegetation life growing on it. The architecture was simplistic in comparison to that of the main island of Sindria and even what it was like back in Parthevia. There were native children running around playing together and laughing, while the adults ran their stores and looked after their children.

"Wow, this place is pretty different from the rest of the world, right Esla… Esla?" Ruri saw that Esla was looking in the direction of a mother playing with her young children, a pained look found its way upon Esla's face, "I can still remember the days when we use to have fun like that… Mum, Dad, David and Charlie, Ami and Mami… I wish things could go back to the way they use to be," Ruri grabbed Esla's arm, "Come one lets get going already!"

The two girls walked along a river bed for quite some time before the Dungeon finally come into view. The Dungeon looked spectacular, it had the appearance of a giant castle, with larger pillars supporting areas of the castle, outside of it was a garden with all sorts of flowers that were no common to this part of the world and there was a pond with small that looked a lot like Kio swimming in it in the shade of a large oak tree.

"So this is a Dungeon huh… it's… amazing!" Esla gasped at it's grandness.

"Yeah, truly breath taking… well, lets go then!" Ruri encouraged as the two walked up to the gate of the Dungeon.

"Once we touch this gate there's no turning back until we've captured the Dungeon… Ruri are you sure you want to do this?" Esla questioned.

"Yes… lets do this…" Esla nodded then they bother lifted their hands placing it on the gate, "Here we go!" Esla shouted as they were both drawn into the Dungeon.

…

Mean while back at the Sindrian Palace.

"Listen well, King Sinbad… we will have the girl and no matter what you do she cannot escape us, this time we will not fail in capturing her… she will be ours!" a messenger from Al-Thamen warned the King of Sindria in a deep evil voice, laughing at the end of the sentence.

"We the eight Generals will never allow you to take her! We will protect her with our lives if necessary" Jafar shouted back furious at the fact that a member of Al-Thamen was able to enter Sindria without anyone noticing. Sinbad simply stood still glaring with dark eyes at the messenger.

"Masrur!" Sinbad commanded the Fanalis in a deep voice, "Understood," he replied and then used his household vessel to destroy the messenger in one attack.

However his voice rang out at the last moment before he disappeared, "She is already as good as ours… I wonder how she will react when he shows up!"

Once the man was gone the Generals gathered around their King, "Sin what do we do now, they probably intend to ambush her either when she arrives at the Dungeon or once she comes out!" Jafar commented. All of the Generals looked worried at this notion, "Alright, I'll go then… I will bring her back safely, no matter what."

…

Esla slowly opened her eyes and stood up. She felt dizzy and nearly fell back over again, it didn't help that there was very little light in this area. Looking to her right she saw Ruri past out. Esla walked over to her friend and shook her, "Ruri… wake up!... Ruri!" Ruri began to stir and slowly opened her eyes.

"Esla…" she looked around unable to see much, "We're inside the Dungeon right?" Esla helped pull Ruri up.

"Yeah… well we may as well start looking for the treasure room… we on guard though we don't know what dangers await us up ahead," Esla help Ruri's hand and together they walk down a long dark tunnel.

The two girls had been walking down the tunnel for what seemed like eternity until finally they saw a bright light. As this light came into view their speed picked up into a brisk walk, then into a run. They reached the end of the tunnel and were instantly hit with a wave bright light blinding them for a moment.

As their eyes adjusted they gasped at the amazing sight that lay before them, "So this is a Dungeon! It's amazing," Esla went pink with glee and excitement, Ruri just stared in amazement unable to say a word.

The entire Dungeon looked like an ancient Greek city, with tall buildings of unusual architecture. There were also strange birds flying in the skies and on the ground there were what looked like baby crocodiles, some larger then others.

"Esla, I think we should stay hidden for the mean time and not draw any unnecessary attention towards our selves… there are plenty of buildings that we can use to conceal our selves," Esla nodded in agreement, "Yeah… these little things look harmless but you never know what might happen inside a dungeon."

They used the large buildings to avoid coming into contact with all of the creatures that lived inside the Dungeon, ducking in and out of the shadows wherever needed. Once or twice they were discovered however the crocodiles just left them alone and went about their business as if they hadn't seen them. At one point they found what seemed to be a nest with one egg sitting in it, "Pour thing must have been abandoned…" Ruri picked up the egg and placed it in the bag she was wearing.

"Ruri!... what are you doing!" Esla pulled back slightly, "Well I can't just leave it here… it'll die without someone to take care of it…" Esla sighed, '_You never change, do you Ruri._'

…

"This is going a little to easily," Esla sat down next to Ruri, they had decided to take a break for a while to regain their strength.

"Yeah… I thought that capturing a Dungeon would be harder then this… though I guess we aren't really that far in get… do you have any idea were the treasure room is?" she questioned. Esla shock her head, "I think I might know but I'm not one hundred percent sure that I'm right," she took a few sips of water from the canteen she carried then gave it to Ruri.

"Well we have to start somewhere… lead the way," Ruri said as they stood up once more.

Once again they ducked in and out of buildings avoiding the wildlife, coming closer and closer to a steep cliff. Esla had noticed a while back that at the top of the cliff they was another tunnel that she guessed led to the treasure room.

"Esla I'm not sure I can climb up this!" Ruri looked at the size of the cliff, Esla just shook her head, "You wont have to… I can use gravity magic to get the both of us up there…" Then without another word the two of them were lifted off the ground and began to float upwards.

"This feels weird!" Ruri said as she wobbled around a little trying to get use to the idea of flying, "Don't worry Ruri, I'm not going to drop you…" Esla gave her friend a reassuring smile. They soon arrived at the top of the cliff, Esla landed Ruri on the ground softly. As Ruri got use to being on the ground again they pressed onwards through the tunnel. This one had quite a lot more light in it then the last one did however it was still fairly dark inside.

The two of them came to a halt as they heard a very load roar from the other end of the tunnel, "What was that!" Ruri said with fear in her voice. Esla gave her another reassure smile, "Lets go find out!" She grabbed Ruri's arms and run to the other end stopping at the exit to see where the sound came from.

This part of the Dungeon looked different from the other, there were only a few buildings around the place, it was more of a large pond then anything else, with a few stones that could be used to jump across to the other side with. Esla noticed that on the far side of the pond their was a large, fancy looking door, "I guess that must be the door leading to the treasure room… but where did that sound just now come from?" Esla looked around, then they heard the awful roar once more. The earth began to shake, and the water rippled when out of the pond a large crocodile lifted the upper part of its body out of the water.

Esla stared in amazement, "Wow that things bigger then a Southern Sea Creature!" Ruri on the other hand nearly passed out, "We have to defeat that in order to get to the treasure room! That's impossible!"

Esla looked at her friend with a determined look on her face, "Stay here Ruri make sure you don't move from this spot… I'll take care of that creature!" with that Esla jumped down and landed on one of the rocks below.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

…

The battle raged on, Esla used her magic to attack the crocodile but her effort was in vain because no matter how powerful her attacks were they didn't even scratch the creatures thick scales, all they did was make it angry.

"What is up with this thing… no matter what I do it has no effect on it what so ever," Esla landed on another stone and knelt down on one knee panting. She had been using her gravity magic to flying around making it easier to attack and now she was extremely tired.

"I can't keep this up forever," She pushed herself up and took of flying again just in time as the crocodile swung its tail at her, "Why the heck is this thing so violent anyway… we haven't done a thing to it… so why?!" Esla created several balls of flame the pointed her staff at the large crocodile, "Halharl Rasas!" she called as the balls of fire hit the crocodile in multiple places, '_I learnt this trick while sparring with Aladdin… surly it must have some effect!_' Esla waited a moment but was shocked to see that it had no effect what so ever.

"What the heck is this thing," she spun herself out of the way as the crocodile once again attacked her with its tail, "I need to think harder, there must be something I can do… anything!" Esla looked around herself when she spotted Ruri standing where Esla had told her to, looking shocked at the scene before her, '_I can't fail… I have to protect Ruri!_' it was then that Esla saw that Ruri was hugging the bag with the egg inside it tightly to her chest.

'_That's it… the reason that this creature is acting so violent…'_ she landed on a stone and called out in a loud voice, "Ruri! Throw that bag over here! This Dungeon belongs to the Djinn of Love and Devotion, the reason this thing is attacking us is because we took one of its young! If we give it back then it will most likely go away!" Ruri nodded and then threw the bag at Esla. Esla jumped off the rock and grabbed it mid air. She circled the crocodile once then remained stationary, "Here this is what you want right," she pulled the egg out of the bag and the crocodile immediately back off, "take it then," Esla lowered herself down to the crocodiles level, "All you want to do is protect what's important to you, I can understand your feelings… so here," she then placed the egg on a rock right in front of the crocodile and smiled at it. The crocodile picked it up with its mouth and went back under water once more.

Esla went back up to the place she had left Ruri and helped her down and across the pond to the other side. They stood before the large doors, "Are you ready for this Ruri?" Esla asked her friend, Ruri simply nodded her head.

Esla smiled, "Alright then… OPEN SESAME!" as these words were said the doors slowly opened revealing the treasure room.

The treasure room was filled with expensive looking items mainly made of gold and silver. These items were placed on display sitting on shelves and stacked around the room. Opposite of the door was a balcony, which had two curved staircases on either side of it. Esla and Ruri waked up the staircases and on the balcony they saw a golden pedestal. On this pedestal sat a golden jug, which had all sorts of gemstones decorating it. In the centre of the jug was the eight point star symbol common to all Metal Vessels.

"So this is were the Djinn Sallos lives," Esla said as she placed her hand on the jug and rubbed some of the dust off of it.

Then suddenly a bright light shone out from the jug. Both Esla and Ruri were blinded for a moment, covering their eyes with their arms, "What the!" Ruri said as the two of them were blown back off he balcony. Landing with a loud thud the bright light faded and in its place stood the female Djinn, Sallos.

"I am Sallos, spirit of Love and Devotion… who will become King?"


	11. Reunion

Sallos stared down at the two girls as they stared back in amazement. Sallos had blue skin like all other Djinns and wore a thin white cloth that covered the majority of her breasts, the cloth was attached in the center by a large golden ring. She had long fingers and her nails were sharp like claws, her ears were long and pointed with studs in a row on the top.

"Sallos the Djinn of love and devotion, this really is an amazing sight!" Esla said under her breath then looked to Ruri with a smile, gesturing for her to step forward.

"My name is Ruri Lans, I will become King!" Ruri said energetically as she stepped forward and stood proudly in front of the Djinn.

"Hmmmmmm, you are indeed a worthy candidate..." Sallos looked down upon Ruri as though she was judging her, "Very well… I can see that you treasure everything and everyone around you, I look forward to helping you on your journey through life!" Sallos raised her arms into the air as she shone brightly and disappeared into the vessel that she will from now on call home, the bracelet Esla had given her.

Ruri stared down at the silver bracelet as the eight pointed star symbol appeared inside one of the gems, "I… no _we_ did it! Esla we captured a Dungeon!" Ruri smiled then pulled her friend into a bone-crushing hug.

Esla returned the smile as she push Ruri away from her, "What are you trying to kill me or something, easy now ok Ruri!" she said sarcastically when suddenly they were both lifted off the ground as pulled upwards into a tunnel heading back to earth.

…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…" Esla stretched her limbs as she lent back up against a bag filled with treasures from the Dungeon, "I'm beat… I could just curl up right here and go to sleep," she closed her eyes and rested her head against the bag, "This whole Dungeon capturing thing is a lot more tiresome then I would have expected… I can't believe King Sinbad did this _seven_ times!"

Ruri smiled at Esla as she sat down next to her, "Yeah no kidding!" Esla opened her eyes and pouted, "I don't know how you could feel tired, I was the one that had to fight that big crocodile monster!" Ruri pouted back, "That's simple, I'm not use to having to do this type of thing where as you are!" they glared at each other in a friendly type of way then laughed it off.

"I can't wait to get back to Sindria and take a nice hot bath to clean off some of this filth," Esla patted the skirt part of her dress as dust blow off of it, Ruri laughed, "Yeah… it'll be good to see everyone."

The two of them sat in silence for a while when Ruri suddenly looked at the ground and said, "Esla…" She now looked straight in her friends eyes as Esla opened her eyes once more looking curious, "When we get back there's something that I need to tell you about… okay?" Esla nodded her head as a bright light shone from the planets surface.

…

The next thing she new Esla opened her eyes and she was back on earth, laying on the ground in a deep ditch next to the pile of bags filled with treasures.

'_What was that light… it was blinding_' she sat up and looked around to find Ruri laying, unconscious next to another pile of bags. Esla stood up and walked over to Ruri's side trying to wake her, "Ruri… Ruri!" she shook her should as Ruri slowly opened her eyes.

"Esla…" Ruri scanned her surroundings, "We're back," Esla nodded her head and gave one of her famous smiles, "Yeah! We made it"

Time seemed to slow down as the sound of footsteps could be heard from the top of the ditch. Esla's eyes widened as the figure spoke to her. Esla could hardly believe it, it had been seven years since she had last heard this voice, since she had last scene this person. Esla turned around the face the new comer. He wore black three quarter pants and black boots that that met at the seems of his pants, on his top half he wore a black top that had silver fabric wherever the black fabric was cut off. The top had no sleeves which revealed his well toned arms and instead of a collar there was a hood which covered all of his face except for his chin and mouth concealing the mans features, even though Esla was unable to see his face she new who he was.

"It's been seven years since I last saw you… it's a pleasure my _adorable, beloved littler sister_!"

Esla's eyes began to fill with tears, "David!"

**Once again I apologies for the short chapter, I've been really busy with exam study so I haven't had much time to write. However I wanted to put up this chapter so all you awesome readers wouldn't get to bored with me. On a side note the character David in this fanfic has no relation what so ever to the character in the Manga, just in case any of you were confused about that.**

**Anyway if any of you guys have suggestions for the story then by all means please message me with your ideas! Also if you have any ideas on how I can improve my writing or the story please tell me.  
>Have a fantastic day!<strong>


	12. Esla vs David

"Big Brother! You're alive, where have you been all this time," the sun began to set as Esla looked up to her much loved brother.

David glared back down with malice, "_Big Brother_? How long will it take before you finally understand, I will never again consider you to be my sister…" David balled his hands into fists at his side, "I can never forgive you for what you've done!" he raised his hand up and behind his head, pulling out a long sword.

"Hold up a moment David, you sure you wanna do that?" A man with pale skin red eyes and long black hair tied into a braid walked to David's side. David looked at the new comer through the corner of his eyes, "Judal… stay out of this, this is my fight and I don't want you interfering no matter what!" David stated plainly. The man named Judal stared back before breaking into laughter, "Hahahaha… just be careful kiddo, I don't think I should have to tell you that she's dangerous," Judal smirked before jumping up into the sky and floating there to observe the inevitable battle.

"Esla… that's David right, why would he want to attack us?" Ruri stepped back a few paces asking, concerned about what was about to happen. Esla however pulled her staff out and stepped forward talking up a fighting stance, "Ruri, stay back… I don't want you to get involved in this!"

"Esla…" David stayed stationary waiting for Esla to make the first move. Esla in turn shot to the sky, using her magic she floated up and out of the ditch that used to be the Dungeon.

"David, why are you doing this?…" David glared at Esla before responding, "you will never understand, when I discovered the truth I decided I could no longer let things be, especially after I lost everything…" Esla looked into her brothers eyes, even now she still considered him to be her brother, she still loved him as much as she did seven years ago, '_What is this… why are the Rukh surrounding him, black?_'

Esla lowered her staff, "Back then you called me _special_, what did you mean by that?" Esla asked however David simply shook his head, "The time for talk has long pasted," David then swung his sword at the side of Esla's head, Esla only just managed to dodge this attack then stepped back and floated into the sky, surrounding herself with a borg.

"Surely you don't think that just by flying up there you can avoid me…" David smiled evilly, "Let's just say that your not the only ones who have captured a Dungeon," Esla widened her eyes in shock, she now noticed what she had over looked before. Close to the hilt of the sword was the eight pointed star symbol found on all Metal Vessels.

"Dwell in my Body, Sabnock!" Instantly a bright light shone from his sword, Esla used her arm to cover her eyes however once the light had past she found David's appearance to be different, he now wore full body, shiny black-grey armor, with a red swirl pattern on the shoulder part. Attached to the armor was a long red cape, which trailed all the way down to the ground. The sword he carried stay pretty much the same however instead of the shinny silver colour metal it was now black.

"This can't be good," Esla flew up higher into the sky however this was futile as David shot to the sky as well taking up a position above Esla.

"Asfal Riif!" Esla shouted producing a tornado around David, David in turn swung his sword breaking the wind and charging towards Esla. David's sword was stopped by Esla's Borg, however she was quickly sent hurtling back towards the ground as her Borg gave way and shattered around her.

"Aaaaaah!" Esla cried in pain as she made contact with the hard earth, Ruri running to her side worried, "Esla! Are you alright," she help Esla sit up.

Blood streamed down the side of Esla's face as she began to pant, "I've always looked up to David and I've always know that he is strong… but this is on a different level then what I had ever imagined…" Ruri helped Esla to her feet, '_if only there was something I could do to help Esla… I may now have the power of a Djinn however, I don't actually know how or what to do with it… if this keeps up Esla will!_' Ruri's thoughts raged in her mind searching for a solution. Esla felt dazed for a moment and wobbled on her feet but quickly regain her composure, "David… please stop this I don't want to fight you!" Esla called as she flew back up into the sky.

David merely smiled darkly, "If you don't fight then you will die… actually your going to die either way!... I will finish this with one decisive blow" David pulled himself higher into the sky as the eight pointed star began to glow once more before appearing behind him, "Extreme Magic!" the sky turned dark and the sand on the ground began to swirl around and up into the sky, Esla looked at Ruri and immediately flew back down to her hugging her tightly and placing a Borg around the two of them, '_I must protect her!_'

Judal who was watching from a distance smirked, "Looks like he's really going all out… I better get away from here," with that he flew off into the distance putting up his Borg for protection.

"Sabruka Saika!" the sand then transformed into bullet like objects and shot towards the two of them as Esla closed her eyes bracing her impact.

…

Esla open her eyes, her vision was blurry and her memory hazy however there was one thing that she new for sure, she was being carried by someone, being cradled in their arms. She couldn't seem to make out who this person was but she, for some reason new she was safe, she felt an oddly familiar warmth coming from this person but couldn't recognize it, "What… happened?" Esla managed to gasp in a soft voice. She looked at her hands and noticed they were stained with blood, as well as the fact that her surroundings were in ruins, this was the last sight she saw before falling unconscious.

…

_The mother Sang the baby to sleep with her soft gentle voice, the mother looked down into the crib where her baby slept, watching as the baby drifted off to sleep, "Darling… we still need to name her…"_

"_ _" The man replied, "That's a great idea… your name will be…"_

Esla shot up from the bed she lay in, panting and sweating. She noticed that she was in some kind of medical room, and the majority of her body was covered in bandages. After sitting up so suddenly her whole body shook, she clasped her side grunting in pain, "What happened to me? Where am I?"

Esla looked around when the door to the room opened and in walked Sinbad, "Esla! Thank goodness your finally awake… you really gave us quite a scare for a while there," Esla looked up at the older man, "Sinbad? What happened?"

Sinbad sat down on the edge of her bed, "No need to worry, your back in Sindria and your friend Ruri is safe… as for what happened well…" he began.

…

Esla shut her eyes tight bracing impact, her borg quickly gave way against the many sand bullets that attack them, they pierced almost every part of her body, making her cough up blood and quickly loose consciousness and collapse on the ground in front of Ruri, "ESLA!" Ruri looked in horror and shock at her friend, now laying on the ground and not moving a muscle.

"David! Why, why are you doing all of this!?" she yelled at David who was now lowering himself back the earth, "This has nothing to do with you Ruri, stay out of my way... you have no idea what she is!"

The ground surrounding Esla's body began to turn red as blood poured out of her wounds, "Esla hang in there!" Ruri shouted, '_Help us, somebody… anybody! Please!_' as if on queue a large bolt of lightning struck David, however he managed to doge it just in time, "What the!?" David looked around then up into the sky where he saw Sinbad in his Baal equip form, "Don't think that I will let you do as you please! Baalalark Saika!" she shouted sending another lightning bolt hurtling towards David.

"Damn it! I was hoping to finish things today but… Judal we're retreating for now!"

David dodged the lighting bolt once more before flying over to Judal's side, "Alright then, lets get going," as he said this he used his magic to transport the two of them away.

…

"So that's basically what happened," Sinbad finished, Esla looked up at him, "Thank you… for saving us," Sinbad shock his head, "No need to thank me… well you should rest for a while and regain your strength… I'll check back here in a while just to make sure your alright," with this Sinbad got up and left the room.

Esla lay back down on her bed, she found that this immediately eased the pain she felt earlier, '_David… why are you doing this?... I wish things could go back to how they use to be…_' Esla eyes began to slowly close as she drifted off back to sleep.

**It seems like it's been quite a while since I last updated so here's the next chapter, I hope you guys all like it. If you have any suggestions for the story or improvements y all means tell me.**

**Have a great day!**


	13. Davids Decision

"Damn it!" David slammed his fist against the table, "Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT!" as he continued to pound the table with his fist Judal stared in amusement, "Calm down David, no use beating yourself up over it,"

David looked up the black Magi, furious, "I could have done it… I could have ended everything then and there if only that man hadn't gotten in my way!" David shouted back, he threw himself back into a chair and placed his forearm over his eyes in frustration.

"Yeah, Sinbad can be annoying like that… but there's no need for you to worry, you'll get another chance to get your revenge. And if you need any help you can always rely on my power…"

Judal smirked as David looked at him, "I guess your right. It was all thanks to you that I was able to capture a Dungeon and gain this power," David pulled his sword from its sheath and admired the eight-pointed star symbol while running his figures along its blade.

David sighed heavily before placing the sword back in its rightful place. He then pulled off his boot and pulled up his pants to reveal a light burn on his leg, "He even managed to injure me…" Judal threw him some bandages and David wrapped them around the burn before placing his boot back on.

"Well I believe that the Empress wishes to see you," Judal spoke as David got up and walked past him, "Yeah I know, that's where I'm headed now… You coming?" Judal shook his head, "No, I think I'll pass this time… Have fuuuuun!" Judal waved him off.

David walked down the halls of the Kou palace, heading for the throne room where he was to meet Empress Gyokuen. He sighed heavily, "I wonder what that women wants this time?" David turned to face the double doors leading to the throne room, "Well, guess I should just get this visit over with…" David placed both hands on each door and pushed them open revealing a large room with various priests standing around the Empress herself sitting on her throne.

"Empress Gyokuen, you ask to see me," David knelt down on one knee bowing his head in respect, "Yes… I heard you confronted the girl Esla on your own, I thought I told you to wait before striking,"

David lifted his head, "I am deeply sorry for my actions, however if I hadn't have attacked when I did we would have lost her once more," Gyokuen lifted herself off the throne and walked down to where David was kneeling, "_However_ now they know we know where she is… that man will definitely guard her more carefully then ever before, after all she is…"

"I know what she is!" David shouted suddenly, Gyokuen in turn smirked covering her mouth with her long sleeve, "Stand up David, there's no need for you to kneel in front of me, you're like a son to me," She smiled almost kindly as David stood up, "After all it was I who rescued you after you fled your village, it was I who saved you when you had no where else to go,"

David once again bowed his head, "And I am grateful to you for all you have done for me, but I must find her and settle things between us once and for all," David looked at the Empress with determination in his eyes.

Gyokuen simply smiled as she saw the many black Rukh fluttering around David's body, "Very well but before you I want you to go and visit my eldest son Kouen and assist him for a while… a change in scenery might do you good right now," David bow once more, "As you wish my Queen."

…

"So Kiddo, how'd it go?" Judal ask while sitting, perched in a tree. David continued to walk past him as he replied, "That's none of your business Judal, but if you must know I'm going to see Prince Kouen soon," Judal jumped down from the tree he was in and walked alongside David.

"Oh really, you become more and more like an obedient dog every time I see you," Judal smirked evilly as David came to a sudden halt, "A dog? I told you before the only reason I help the Organization is so that I can get my revenge, nothing more northing less," David spoke clearly before continuing back to his room.

David threw himself back onto his bed and closed his eyes. He had instructed Judal to leave him alone for the time being, he wanted some time to think about what his next move would be. As David began to fall asleep he started to began to remember the past, more specifically the time he had spent with Esla over seven years ago.

…

"_Big brother! Where are you!... BIG BROTHER!" Esla called into the night her eyes about to over flow with tears. David had taken her out to the forest but the two of them got separated from each other._

_David heard his little sisters screams for help off in the distance, "Esla! Don't worry I'll find you! Just stay put!" David frantically searched high and low, in trees and under rocks for her but couldn't find her, 'where are you Esla?' he thought to himself._

_David continued to search for Esla until finally he her soft sobs close by, "Esla!" David ran over to a fallen tree trunk and sitting on the other side of it he saw Esla hugging her legs to her chest crying._

"_Big Brother!?" she stood up and flew into his arms still crying, "I thought that you had left me here all alone!"_

_David looked down at the small child and pat her head, softly stroking her hair, "It's all right now Esla. You can stop crying, I'm here now and… I would never just leave you out here… now lets head back home, ok?" Esla nodded her head, holding David's hand tightly she wiped the tears from her eyes, "Ok big brother!"_

…

David opened his eyes as he came back to reality, "Why am I remembering these things now of all times? I already made up my mind, I will destroy Esla and take my revenge, that's all I have to do," David pushed himself up off the bed as a guard knocked on the door.

"Lord David the carriage that will take you to Prince Kouen has arrive."

David then placed a few items into a small black bag and walked out the door, "Alright, I'm ready, lets go" the guard nodded as he led the way to the carriage closing the door behind David.

**Ok so this is just a chapter I made to focus a little more on David, I hope you all like it. If you have any suggestions please tell me and this is just a warning I have a lot on my plate at the moment with school and Scouts and everything so it may be a while before I am able to update again but please be patient with me in the mean time alright.**

**Anyway the next chapter the focus will once again be on Esla so look forward to it. I would also like to know if you guys think that the stories pace is to fast or to slow so tell me what you think.**

**Have a nice day!**


	14. The Magi's Return

Two years had gone by since Esla battled with David, and all that time she had spent training with Yamuraiha to improve her magic skills. She had even gone to Sharrakan to learn how to wield a sword. Needless to say Yamuraiha was not to happy with this, the two mentors had fought countless times about who was the better teacher. Occasionally she would here rumours and gossip about a young man dressed in black helping Prince Ren Kouen but could never get any specific details about him, so she decided that she would need learn as many skills as possible if she was ever going to be able to defeat David.

The sound of clanking metal could be heard throughout the Palace as Allibaba and Esla spared together.

"Come one! Is that all you got?!" Esla taunted as she swung her small, light sword as Allibaba's head.

"Aaaah!" he shouted as he ducked just in time. As he fell onto the floor Esla stood above him pointing her sword down, her long purple hair, which had been tied into a pony tail blowing in the breeze behind her.

"Alright you win, I surrender" he raised his hands in defeat, Sharrakan who was watching from the side whistled and applauded Esla's victory.

Esla sheathed her sword and smiled, "Oh my Allibaba, having a girl beat you at swordplay mustn't be very good for you ego!" She said sarcastically as she helped the blond to his feet.

"Allibabaaaaaaa! After all the training I've done with you, you still can't beat her!" Sharrakan interrupted the two as he shook Allibaba violently by the shoulders, "Well I'll see you guys later, I gotta go meet up with Ruri!" Esla waved at the two as she ran off into town.

Esla ran down to Ruri's house, along the way she pulled her hair tie out setting her hair free to blow around in the wind. Her life had settled down quite a bit since arriving in Sindria and things were finally returning too normal. For the first time in ten years she actually felt at home, like she had a place she belonged.

Esla reached Ruri's house and knocked on the door, "Ruri! Lets get going already!" Esla waited a few seconds before Ruri burst through the door, her green hair pulled back into two ponytails with small yellow bows holding them in place, she had white three quarter Arabian style pants held in place at her waist by a light yellow sash, on her top half she wore a short light green tank top that covered her breasts.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, you would believe the mess one dog can make!"

Esla smiled, "How is Tiny?" she asked, "That dog is such a scatter brain, and it would be really helpful if he were toilet trained!" Esla laughed as she grabbed Ruri's hand and led her down to the harbor.

"Alright, lets try this again!" Esla stated out loud, "Now use your Djinn equip to fly over the water… and try not to crash into those rocks this time," she said pointing to a group of large rocks. Ruri ran her fingers over the bracelet that was now her Metal Vessel.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes concentrating, "Dwell in my body, Sallos!" a bright light shone from the bracelet as her body transforming instantly. Her hair was for the most part down except for a small part that had been braided backwards and tied into a small ponytail. On her top half she wore a long white top that opened in the front after her belly button and had a slit in the back. The top had one long, flowing sleeve that went all the way down to her wrist and on the other arm there was light blue coloured ribbon that crisscrossed down her arm and at her wrist was tied into a bow. Her bottom half was cover with short blue shorts that match the colour of the ribbon and her hair, which was now blue as well. Her feet were bare however her ankles had golden anklets attached to them.

Ruri slowly lifter herself off the ground and into the air then started flying over the water at a similar speed, Esla followed behind her just to make sure that nothing went wrong.

"Come one Ruri, you have to fly a little bit faster then that!" Esla shouted from behind as they left Sindria's main island. Ruri then picked up speed, getting faster and faster. Eventually she was flying at full speed, the wind blowing her hair around behind her.

"You're doing great Ruri!" Esla said as she caught up to Ruri's pace and flew along side her as an island came into view, "Alright lets stop now!" she shouted over the wind, "Ruri! I said stop!"

"I can't!... aaaaaaaaaaah!" Ruri shouted as she flew straight into a mountain.

…

Esla landed on the island and pushed her way through some trees before finding Ruri, "I think next time we should work on your landing skills," Esla said as she helped Ruri to her feet.

"Yeah no kidding… where are we anyway?" she asked as she looked around at the forest that surrounded them.

"Don't know, this is probably one of the islands inhabited by the Torran" Esla sighed deeply, "Lets just get out of here and back to Sindria…"

Ruri sat down on a rock panting, "That's alright with me but can we rest here for a bit?" Ruri asked, Esla simply nodded in reply, "Alright, while you do that I'm gonna go look around for a bit, I'll be back in a bit," with that Esla turn and walked into the forest.

For the most part Esla found that the island was just forest however near to the edge of the island was a small village populated by the Torran just as she had thought. Esla entered the village and met a girl a little younger then she was called Trina who told her how to get back to Sindria from the Island. After learning this Esla decided it was time to get back to Ruri and return to Sindria, the sun was starting to set and it might be dangerous to stay out here much longer.

Esla made her way back to Ruri, "So how are we going to get off this island… I really don't want to have to fly back' Ruri said standing up next to Esla. Esla pondered for a moment before hearing some rustling in the bushes behind her.

"Who's there!?" she asked as she jumped back pulling Ruri behind her and grabbing her staff out.

Esla stared at the rustling bushes as the noise got louder, then a man emerged from them with twigs and leaves stuck in his silver blonde hair, "Hey, Esla nice to see you again," Esla gasped as her eyes widened in shock, "Yunan!"

…

"Where is she?" Sinbad paced back and forth in his bedroom, Jafar simply rolled his eyes in annoyance, "There's no use in worrying yourself over this, I'm sure she's just out having fun with her friend," he said as he placed a few items down on the large desk that sat in the corner of the Kings room.

"She should have been back by now," Sinbad finally stopped pacing and sat on the edge of his bed.

"It's not like you can do anything about it, so just forget about her for now," Drakon stated in a deep voice as he walked into the room. Sinbad sighed deeply, "I can't keep doing this," he laid back on the bed placing his head on one of the many pillows on it.

"Doing what?" Jafar asked as he walked over to the bed, "I can't keep lying to her all the time… I have to tell her the truth, now more then ever before," both Jafar and Drakon looked shocked at this sudden statement.

"Are you sure about that?" Drakon asked a look of concern on his face, "Yeah Sin, how do you think she's going to react when she finds out that you've kept this from her for all these years? And what's with the sudden change of heart?" Jafar asked.

"You should already know why… and, I have to tell her," Sinbad stated plainly, ending the conversation.

…

"Yunan!" Esla said shocked to see her old mentor standing in front of her once again.

"Esla who is this guy?" Ruri whispered in Esla's ear, however Esla couldn't hear her she was to focused on the wandering Magi that took care of her for seven years.

"It's been a long time Esla, how are you?" Yunan waved at the purple haired girl before being crashed into a hug, "Esla, I can't breath!"

Esla smiled widely, "I missed you so much Yunan! I can't believe you're here!" she said with barely controlled joy.

Yunan pushed her back ending the hug, "I think Ruri is a little confused… you should explain things to her," Yunan smiled.

"Right… Ruri this is Yunan, he's a Magi and after Tison Village was destroyed he was the one that found me and took me in… it was thanks to him that I survived the attack," Esla smiled, "Oh, actually this is really good timing. Yunan, we're kinda stuck on this island and we can't get back to Sindria, you think you can help us?"

Yunan nodded his head, "Gladly," Yunan then waved his staff and all three of them lifted off the ground and started flying towards Sindria's main island, "I'd like to talk to you once we get to Sindria, ok Esla?" Esla looked surprised but nodded in agreement none the less.

…

Yunan, Ruri and Esla all arrived at the harbor and Yunan gently place them on the ground. The sun had now set and all the torches in Sindria were being lit.

"Well Ruri I'll see you tomorrow" Esla waved good-bye as Ruri ran back to her house, "Yeah, see you!" she shouted back over her shoulder now it was just Yunan and Esla. The two walked over to a bench and sat down next to one another, "So…" Yunan began, "How so you like this place?" he asked

"It's amazing! I'm so glad that you sent me here, I've never felt this at home in all my life, and everyone is so nice here, Sinbad was even generous enough to let me stay at the palace," Esla then told Yunan about everything that had happened since she arrived in Sindria, about finding Ruri, meeting the eight Generals and then about David.

"I see so David is still after you then?" Yunan asked.

Esla nodded her head, "Yeah… I really don't get it, why is he doing all this… what could he possibly hope to gain by destroying me?" Esla leant her head on Yunan's shoulder, closing her eyes as she did so.

"It must be hard on you," Yunan replied, "Sometimes yeah… but other times I remember how close we were growing up and I just forget about everything else… I just wish that we could live happily together once more…" Esla said her voice growing soft as she fell asleep, her head falling onto Yunan's lap.

Yunan sighed, "What am I going to do with you?" he picked up Esla and walked in the direction of the palace.

…

Yunan arrived at the palace and in order to avoid being caught he floated up to the window that lead to Esla's room. He then placed her gently on the bed and pulled the blankets over her body.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Yunan" Sinbad spoke as he entered the room.

Yunan sighed, "You really own me big time Sinbad… after all I was the once who took care of her for all this time," Yunan looked down at Esla who was now curled up into a ball.

"I am grateful to you for that, but I don't think you should stay here any longer," Sinbad walked up to the other side of Esla's bed, kneeling down he stroked her hair with a gentle, slightly saddened look on his face.

"You still haven't told her have you," Yunan asked now looking at Sinbad, he in turn stood up and stared back at the Magi, "That's none of your business," Yunan then turned around and jumped out the window, "Suit yourself!" his voice fading into the distance.

With Yunan gone Sinbad closed the window behind him and once again knelt down beside Esla who was now making soft, cute snoring noises in her sleep, "When you discover the truth… please don't hate me for it," he said while running his fingers through her hair, "Please."

**Ok guys I managed to find a little free time and so got this chapter done quicker then I expected. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and it might be ending sometime in the near future. By all means tell me what you think of the story or any ways that I can improve on things.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great day!**


	15. Lies!

_The woman ran as fast as she could hugging the new born baby to her chest. Panting frantically she rounded a corner and paused for a moment, "Why is this happening… don't worry _ I won't let them hurt you!" the woman looked down at the baby, a hood covering her face. The baby then began to cry with fear, even though it was just a baby, it could sense the inevitable danger that surrounded it._

_The woman looked up as she heard the found of footsteps getting closer, "Sh little one, please be quiet or they'll hear us!" she whispered trying her best to comfort her baby. It was too late though, the group of people that were chasing them rounded the corner and were ready to attack._

"AAAAAAAAH!" Esla shouted as she sat up in bed panting desperately for air. She looked around the room and began to calm down, her breathing returning to normal. Esla pulled her legs to her chest hugging them, she closed her eyes remembering the awful dream, "What is with these dreams I keep having?" she wondered out loud as Sinbad burst through the door.

"Esla! Is everything alright?" he asked as he saw the fifteen-year-old girl sitting in the middle of the bed, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked in a softer gentler voice.

Sinbad sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Esla into a hug, "huh?" Esla rubbed the tears from her eyes, "I don't know… why, am I crying?"

Esla pushed herself away from Sinbad, "For a long time now I keep having these weird dreams… and lately they've been getting more intents and, more frightening," Sinbad look rather shocked at this, "What kind of dreams?"

Esla looked at Sinbad then took a deep breath, "It's always the same, there's this woman holding a baby and sometimes a man as well," Sinbad stood up, "Really, what do they look like?" he asked, "I don't know, when I'm dreaming about them their faces are blurry and I can't make out who they are," Sinbad turned to walk out of the room, "I'm sure there nothing but bad dreams, so try not to worry to much… ok?" Esla nodded her head as Sinbad left the room.

Esla decided it would be best to forget about the dreams and instead headed down to Ruri's house. Esla knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Soon enough Ruri opened the door, "Esla! I wasn't expecting you," she said surprised to see the purple haired girl.

Esla scratched the back of her head, "Yeah well I have nothing to do so I was wondering if you wanted to try flying again," Ruri shook her head, "Sorry I can't, today is the anniversary of Tatsumi's death," Esla step inside the house, "Oh right, I can't believe that I forgot today was the anniversary of his death… and the anniversary of when Tison Village of destroyed, so does that mean that you're going down to the graveyard?"

Esla watched as Ruri placed a few items in a bag and slung it over her shoulder, "Yeah… you wanna come to?" She asked as they both walked out of the house, Esla in turn nodded her head, "Yeah I guess I should, he use to be like a brother to me."

Together the two girls walked up to the graveyard and met a small group of people who also came from the same village. The group walked into the graveyard and place flowers on Tatsumi's grave, sorrowful looks upon all their faces.

"We all miss you Tatsumi," one of them said. Each of them took turns to say something in his honour.

Esla scanned the rest of the graveyard until her eyes fell onto one gravestone that was grander then the rest. She walked up to it noting that it must have been here for a long time because the name was covered by moss. Carefully she brushed as much of the moss away as she could and saw the name, "Freya?" she let the name roll of her tongue, she then noticed that the part just before the name was still covered.

"I wonder who this 'Freya' person is, she must have been important… it's so strange, it's like I recognise this name… weird," in her head she imagined what she must look like, she had long hazel coloured hair and sparkling light blue eyes that glistened in the light like gemstones, "Maybe I'll ask Sinbad about her later," she said as she stood back up and joined the rest of the group.

The small group of friends decided to go to one of the restaurants in town for lunch.

"Hey Ruri, do you know of anyone called Freya?" Esla asked while enjoying some smoked salmon.

"Freya? Can't say I have, why do you want to know?" Ruri asked in return while taking a bit of bread, "I found this grave that had the name Freya on it, and I just can't help but think that I've heard that name before, problem is I can't remember where," Esla took another mouth full of Salmon, "Freya huh… I don't think I've ever heard that name before, but if it sounds familiar to you then you should probably ask someone, who knows it may be really important," Ruri ended the conversation and continued eating her meal.

…

The group of friends continued to chat to one another the whole afternoon until Esla realized what the time was, "Sorry guys I have to go now, I promised Allibaba that I'd train with him again," Esla waved goodbye then headed up to the Palace.

"Hey Ruri," the girl called Liz said, "Are you really fine with hanging out with her?" she asked.

Ruri tilted her head in curiosity, "What do you mean?" she asked in reply. Everyone around the table then gasped in shock, "You mean you haven't heard the rumours?" Liz continued, "What rumours?" Ruri asked with confusion.

…

Esla sprinted in the direction of the Palace, she had lost track of time and was now over an hour late for their training session. Esla then came to a sudden halt, "Oh no I forgot to ask Ruri if she wanted to practice tomorrow," Esla then turned around and ran back to Ruri's house.

Once she had arrived back at Ruri's house Esla knocked on the door waiting for Ruri to come out. The door creaked open just enough for Ruri to see out of, "Esla… why are you here," Ruri ask a hint of nervousness in her voice, "Sorry for bothering you but I wanted to ask you if you want to practice your Djinn equipping skills tomorrow," from the small crack in the door Esla could see Ruri narrow her eyes, "Sorry but, I don't think that we should hang out anymore… goodbye Esla," Ruri then closed the door.

Esla stunned knocked on the door once more, "Ruri! What do you mean… RURI OPEN THE DOOR!" Esla screamed now pounding the door with as much strength as she had, "Ruri, what's going on!?... Ruri," tears once again formed in her eyes as her hands fell to her side and she walked slowly back to the Palace.

'_What just happened? Why is she doing this!_' Esla's thoughts raged Esla then started to notice that nearly every person in this area was staring at her and whispering to each other, '_Why are they looking at me like that?!_' Esla then picked up her pace to a run and before she new it she was sprinting back to the Palace.

Esla ran past the gates and into the palace, at one point she pasted Sinbad, Jafar and Yamuraiha, "Esla what's wrong?" Sinbad yelled as her figure disappeared into the distance, "Esla!" he yelled once more.

Esla burst through the doors to the first room she saw and collapsed onto the bed covering her head with pillows in order to drown out the sound of her crying.

"Ruri, why are you doing this to me?… did I do something wrong?" her voice sounded muffled but Sinbad, who had just enter the room, could here it perfectly.

"Esla… what happened?" he said sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling the pillows off her head.

His voice was calm and gentle and he stroked her hair, "Why do I… have to be so different?… why does… everyone always leave me?" She said between sobs, "Why won't anyone tell me the truth… I have the right to know, what is so wrong with wanting some answers!?"

Esla put her arms around Sinbad still sobbing, "Esla, what are you talking about? There's nothing different about you, you're a perfectly normal girl… I'm sure your parents would love the way you are now," he stated as Esla pulled back and rubbed the tears out of her eyes she noticed that this was the same room she had hidden in when she was play hide and seek with Aladdin, Allibaba and Morgiana, "Then tell me why people always look at me as though I'm 'special'… why Sinbad!?" she shouted.

Sinbad pulled back slightly, "See that's exactly what I mean, why do people always seem like their choosing their words carefully around me… why do I feel like everyone here is lying to me!? Like they all know something that I don't!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sinbad said avoiding Esla's eyes, "Lies! All of you are liars! Just tell me the truth! Who am I?"

Sinbad stood up and went to leave, "Knowing the truth won't necessarily make you happy," he said.

Esla was instantly infuriated with the purple hair King, "If I can't find the answers I'm looking for here then I'll just go find them somewhere else!" Esla then hopped off the bed and jumped out the large window, flying off into the distance, "Esla wait!" Sinbad called after her.

…

Esla landed on some rocks off the shore of Sindria's main island still sobbing with both rage and sadness, "Why won't anyone tell me who I really am? What is so wrong with wanting to know?" she hugged her legs to her chest and leant her head against her knees.

"_I want to protect you more then anything else in the world… this is the only solution, please forgive me little once," the woman looked down at the baby for what would be the last time, "Goodbye."_

"What!" Esla lifted her head but up, "That can't be right… I know I wasn't asleep this time, so how could I be dreaming?... could it be that these aren't dreams at all?" Esla pulled the love heart shaped locket that Sinbad had given her out from underneath her dress looking down at it, "There's no way… it just doesn't make any sense but… could these be, memories!" Esla eyes widened as she heard and explosion that came from behind her.

Esla turned her head to see flames raising from Sindria's harbor, "What's happening!" she said shock at the sight that lay before her, quickly she got up and flew back over to the main island.

"I don't think so!" was all she heard before being struck by a bolt of lighting. Esla plummeted to the ground.

…

Nothing but scream filled the night air, the people cried as they were all burnt to ashes. The flames licked the walls of the buildings causing them to crumble to the ground, fireballs and lighting strikes flew everywhere as a great battle raged on, and all she could do was walk terrified to turn around. She walked and walked forced to listen to the agonizing screams of both children and adults alike her clothing now torn to pieces, she had scratches and cuts all over her body as she had only narrowly escaped her attacker. But she didn't care about that, she had stop feeling the pain of her wounds a while ago, there was nothing that she could do to save them. As she reached to Palace gates she dropped to her knees, her long hair falling in front of her face concealing it from view.

"Why…" she whispered to herself tears streaming down her checks now, "why did things end up like this… I can't save them, there's nothing I can do… it's just like back then," slowly she pulled her hands over her ears trying to drown out the citizen's pleas for help. Tears now over flowing from her eyes she looked up to the sky, "Someone please help" she said raising her voice now, "WHAT AM I MEANT TO DO!" she screamed as the upper half of her body fell to the ground, her hands clenched into fists pounding the ground.

Suddenly, from the sky she saw a bright light, "What is that?"

**The next chapter the final battle begins so look forward to the next chapter! Comment down below and tell me what you think of the story so far.**

**Hope you all have a great day! **


	16. The Hidden Truth

(Esla's POV)

For all my life I've always felt out of place, like I'm different from everyone around me. This really started to take place when I was five years old. When I looked at my brothers, David and Charlie, or my sisters, Ami and Mami, I could see just how different I really was from them. I didn't look like my parents, I didn't ever slightly resemble them. This feeling was only made worse when I discovered that I was a magician.

Whenever I would try to talk to someone about this they would just brush it off and tell me I'm imagining things. No matter what I said or did, no one would ever tell me the truth I sought.

Now, because of me, Al-Thamen has come to attack Sindria. I have no idea why, but they've been after me ever since I can remember.

This whole country is burning to the ground all because of me!

I looked up to the sky and I saw a bright light shinning down on me, "What is that?"

(End POV)

A bolt of lightning struck just meters behind Esla, she turned her head to find a wood doll where the lightning had stuck, "Esla are you alright!" a voice called from above. Esla looked upwards only to see Sinbad in his Baal equip form landing in front of her.

"Esla I've been looking for you everywhere," he grabbed her shoulders as his Djinn equip faded away, "Where have you been… I thought I'd lost you again!"

Esla pushed him away, "I'm not done being angry with you yet… and if you won't tell me the truth I'll never stop being angry with you!"

Sinbad closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "You want to know that badly?"

"Yes! More then anything!" Esla shouted in reply a look of desperation on her face.

Sinbad took another deep breath and look into Esla's golden eyes, "You, Esla… are my daughter."

All sound in the world seemed to disappear as those words play over and over again inside Esla's head, "Huh?" was all she managed to say.

"It's as I say, you are my daughter…" he stroked Esla's hair with a look of pure happiness on his face, "You have no idea how long I've waited for this day… I missed you so much!"

Time seemed to slow down as Esla tried to absorb the truth, "But my father was Brad how can that…" Esla began but was cut off mid sentence as Sinbad continued, "Yes he was your adoptive father, I am your real father…" Sinbad took another deep breath, "Let me explain… you see your real mothers name was 'Freya' and as my wife she was also the Queen of Sindria… that is, up until the day she was murdered…"

…

_It all began with four simple words, four words that would change everything, "Freya, will you marry me?" Sinbad was down on one knee and held Freya's hands in his large ones, staring into her sparkling light blue eyes and taking in the beauty of her light hazel coloured hair._

"_Yes!" Freya knelt down and drew the love of her life into a hug, "Yes of course I will Sinbad! I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," tears formed in the corners of Freya's eyes and she proclaimed her love for the purple haired king._

"_I love you to, Freya," Sinbad hugged Freya back and then placed the silver ring with a turquoise gem stone on her finger._

_The wedding was quite large, the entire Kingdom attended and watched as Sinbad and Freya were married._

_Together they lived happily, together they ruled over Sindria was Kindness and compassion. A few problems had presented themselves however together the two of them protected the home, and the people they loved._

…

_Soon enough one-year had passed and Freya discovered she was pregnant, "You're pregnant!?" All the generals seem to yell in unison at this shocking news, "Yep," Freya replied._

_All the generals seem shock but also happy, "Congratulations Freya!" they all gathered around asking questions and that night they celebrated this joyous occasion._

…

_Nine months soon passed by and Freya gave birth to a health baby girl with short purple hair and golden eyes that matched her fathers perfectly._

"_Finally, I can finally meet you… my precious child," one of the nurses passed the newborn baby to Freya, and she held her close to her chest as sweat streamed down her body. Freya was tired after the difficult delivery, Sinbad placed one hand on Freya's shoulder and on other on the beautiful baby girl, and "Well done Freya, she's beautiful" he smiled down tenderly at the baby._

"_Yes, she looks just like you Darling," Freya rocked the baby slowly from side to side and with her soft, gentle voice she_ s_ang a lullaby to calm the baby. All the while Freya watched her squirm and wriggle in her arms, making cute 'goo' and 'gah' noises, "Darling… we still need to name her…"_

"_Umm… then how about we name her after my mother 'Esla'" Sinbad replied as he hugged Freya from behind, "That's a great idea… alright little one, from now on your name will be Esla… I'm sure you'll grow up into a talented, beautiful young woman."_

…

_This happy time only lasted a week. After that Al-Thamen somehow learned that of Esla's birth and attempted to kidnap her. Of course the Eight Generals stopped them but they never gave up. Time and time again they came trying to take Esla by force._

"_Sinbad, we can't keep doing this every time they show up to take Esla… I want her to grow up safe and happy and not living in fear," Freya hugged Esla to her chest as Esla squirmed around in her arms._

"_Yeah I know, that's what I want to… then there's only on solution…" Sinbad lightly kissed his daughter on the head._

…

_Freya ran as fast as she could, hugging Esla to her chest as she did. Panting frantically she rounded a corner and paused for a moment, leaning her back against a stone wall, "Why is this happening?… don't worry Esla I won't let them hurt you!" Freya looked down at Esla, a hood concealing her face from view. Esla however began to cry with fear. Even though she was just a baby at the time, she could sense the inevitable danger that surrounded her._

_Freya looked up as she heard the sound of footsteps in the distance getting closer, "Sh little one, please be quiet or they'll hear us!" she whispered trying to comfort her baby, the last thing she wanted was for Al-Thamen to catch them._

_It was too late though, the black Rukh fluttered frantically around the corner as the group of magicians that were chasing readied themselves to attack._

"_I won't let you take her! Asfal Riif!" Freya jumped back, pulling out her staff and sending razer sharp blades of wind at their attackers, slicing them to shreds, "That was to close!"_

_Freya then continued to run as fast as she could before arriving at the entrance to Tison village. The place Sinbad had grown up in._

_Esla walked up to the house that belonged to some of Sinbad's old friends, Lilly and Brad. She knocked on the door waiting for a response._

"_Queen Freya, thank goodness you made it here safely," Lilly nearly shouted as she opened the door._

_Freya nodded, "Yes… thank you for doing this for us… please take good care of Esla," Freya began to cry as she handed the newborn over to Lilly, Brad standing behind her._

"_Of course we will," Brad replied._

"_Goodbye, Esla," were the last words Freya would ever say to her daughter, she turned and flew off back to Sindria._

…

_Freya could see Sindria coming into view and smiled at the thought of seeing Sinbad once more, right now she needed a comforting presence to hold her. That dream would never come true however, as she drew closer a black monster attacked her, taking her life instantly._

…

"After we found her body, we held a funeral and she was buried in the graveyard," Sinbad concluded the story.

Esla simply sat there speechless for a moment, "Then, you really are my father, and Freya is my mother!"

Sinbad kissed Esla lightly on the forehead before lifting her chin up to look at him, "Yes, but now is no the time to go into all the details, right now we must stop Al-Thamen from destroying Sindria… will you help me?"

Esla looked deep into her newfound fathers eyes, "Yes!" she spoke with determination as the two stood up, standing side by side.

(Esla's POV)

All my life I've felt out of place, like I was different from those around me. But now I know the truth. Now I know who I really am. I won't like Al-Thamen have their way. Together with my father, King Sinbad, I will defeat them.

I am Esla, the Princess of Sindria.

(End POV)

**Yes that's right Esla is Sinbad's daughter! Hope you guys liked the chapter and remember to comment down below to tell me what you thought of it. Look forward to the release of the next chapter and make sure you look out for the next volume as well.**

**Have a great day!**


	17. Counter-attack

Esla flew into the sky using her magic to see exactly what they were up against. What she saw came as quite a shock, most of the town had been reduced to ashes by now, she saw children crying in the streets looking for their parents, most of which had sever burns all over their bodies.

"How could they do this," Esla gasped

Sinbad who had flown up next to her hugged her from behind, "Ever since you were born Al-Thamen have been trying to take you for some unknown reason. But, I promised you, your mother and myself that I would never let them… right now we need to meet up with the other Generals and plan our next move, come on," Sinbad held Esla's hand in his own and led her towards the Palace.

As they arrived Esla saw that all of the Generals had gathered. She placed both feet on the ground, her tatted cloths falling to her sides.

"I'm sure by now you know the truth," Jafar stepped forward,

"Yes," Esla replied nodding her head.

All seven of the Generals then instantly bowed down in front of her, "We have long awaited your return your highness, please assist us," Jafar spoke on behalf of the entire group.

"Ah, there's really no need for you to do that, please stand up…" she wait as all the Generals were standing once more, "I will gladly help in defending this country," she spoke with determination.

Sinbad smiled, "Alright then, Drakon and Spartos I want you, along with Esla to head down to the harbor and fend off any more intruders. Jafar and Masrur your with me and the rest of you will split up and go into the town, save everyone you possibly can," Sinbad order the Generals.

"As you wish my King!" they all replied in unison before splitting up into their respective teams.

…

Esla's team made their way down to the harbor were they saw countless Al-Thamen magicians. Esla watch as the black Rukh rapidly flew around them, slowly filling the whole country with black.

"Drakon, what should we do?" Esla and the others ducked behind a broken down building.

"We must take them out Princess, and secure the harbor," her stated in a deep voice.

"Princess huh," Esla said under her breath, "Please don't call me that, I really don't know what I'm going to do once this is all over, there are still some things that I'm not sure about," She said.

"Princess, your everything to King Sinbad… after Tison village was attack by Al-Thamen, and her heard that you were missing, most likely dead, it nearly destroyed him. And until you appeared back in Sindria he was still beating himself up over not being able to save you," Spartos said to Esla.

Esla looked down for a bit, "Really? I had no idea," she said thinking of all the pain and suffering she had caused her own father while she was living with Yunan.

"Esla, do you think that you will be able to use your magic in order to create a distraction?" Drakon inquired of the purple hair girl.

"Yes," Esla nodded her head

"Good, while you create a distraction for us we will sneak around behind them and take them all out using our household vessels," he stated,

Esla simply nodded, "All right!"

Esla used the broken down buildings for cover as she snuck around in the opposite direction to Drakon and Spartos. When she had found a position where she could attack the intruders while still remaining hidden she pulled her staff out from the sash around her waist.

'_Freya, my mother, I never met you but it was because of you that I am able to help people, it's because of you that I can use magic… I promise you I will destroy the ones that pushed you into a corner and then took you from me,_' she closed her eyes thinking about her lost mother.

She pointed her staff at Al-Thamen, "Asfal Riif," she whispered as she created a large tornado that began to rip the enemy apart.

"Now you guys," Esla said under her breath, as she saw flames start to burn the ones that survived. When there were just a few left Spartos came out and attacked them with his large lance.

"That's all of them," Esla jumped down onto the street below she was still a ways off from were Spartos and Drakon were.

"_All_ of them, are you sure about that?" a voice called from the shadows before a figure jumped out and using his sword attack Esla. Luckily she noticed just in time and managed to dodge the sword leaving only a small cut on her cheek.

"Not again, I don't want to fight with you David!" Esla yelled as she wiped the small trickle of blood from her cheek.

David smirked, "To bad for you, this time your 'daddy' isn't here to save you," David said mockingly.

Esla looked shocked, "So you really did know about it," she looked at David, even though she now new they weren't really related she still considered him her brother.

"Yes, and I see now you know as well…" David sheath his sword once more and Esla noticed that he'd let his hair grow a little longer and was now held back in a small pony tail.

"How long have you known… I know you've known at least since Tison village of but how long before that?" Esla lifted her head making direct eye contact with David.

"Actually I only found out the day before, you see after you had been talking about how you thought you weren't you were different I asked _my_ mother about you…"

…

_10 years earlier_

"_Well…" David asked his parents as they all stood outside together, everyone else had already gone to bed so it was the perfect time for discussing a matter like this._

_Brad sighed, "You see Esla is actually the legitimate daughter of King Sinbad… he actually visited today to see how things were going and to see Esla for the first time in five years…"_

"_Due to certain circumstances Queen Freya and King Sinbad were forced to give up their only child and we, being old friends of King Sinbad's, offered to take her in until the day comes when she will return as the Princess of Sindria," Lilly finished in Brad's place._

_David looked shocked, "__So that's what's going on,"__  
><em>_"Yes" stated Brad, "however please remember, Esla is still very young and doesn't know anything about this yet… we promised Kind Sinbad that we would tell her anything,"__  
><em>_"Please David, we decided that you are old enough to know the truth about her but we don't want Esla to live her life being burdened by her fate," Lilly finished_

"_Right" David nodded bringing their conversation to an end, he then headed off to bed._

…

"You see I was really shock when I discovered the truth about you… and then the ones that call themselves Al-Thamen appeared and began to destroy my home all because they were searching for you…" David balled his fists as they began to tremble with anger and sadness, "I bet you don't even know why they're after you do you?"

Esla stepped back, "You haven't been working with them have you? After all they did to Tison village and to our home," she shouted alerting Drakon and Spartos to the situation, "After all I've been through, I don't really care about their motivation anymore… I've already lost one family, and I've already lost one home, Everyone and everything in this country is dear to me and I WON'T let you take it away from me!" she raised her staff above her head and flew into the sky shooting razor wind at David. This didn't have any affect, he immediately used his Djinn equip to defend himself.

"Finally, I thought I'd always have to be the one attacking you!" he mocked as he flew up after her.

Esla and David began their fierce battle in the skies above Sindria, little did they know that in the shadows of the buildings near them a small figure stood and had heard everything they had said.

"So, it's all true… what was I thinking doing this to her, we made a promise, and I won't break it… no matter what!"

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you are unaware I have released the prequel to this 'Esla the Magician', which is called 'Before', it follows the story of Freya and Sinbad so please feel free to check it out.**

**I looked it up online but couldn't fined the name of Spartos's household vessel so if anyone knows what it's called could you tell me.**

**Have a great day!**


	18. Side Story - A Promise for all Eternity

It was a day like any other, the sun rose high into the sky above Tison village and people began to emerge from their homes to start their busy days.

"How many times am I going to have to come up here before you'll get up Esla!" Lilly shouted as she pulled all the blankets off the lazy, purple hair and golden eyed four year.

"Please mummy just a little longer!" she complained as she curled up into a tight little ball trying to block out as much light as possible.

"Forget it! You need to get up now!" Lilly found a small tattered looking dress and threw it on top of Esla as she sat up her legs either side of her.

"Why is it so important that I get up now, I don't have any friends to go play with," Esla pulled the large shirt that one of her brothers had given her to sleep in off and replaced it with the dress.

Lilly saw her hair was a tangled mess and picked up the brush. Sitting down behind her daughter she began to run the brush through Esla's hair, "Look, you have to try a little harder to get along with the other kids,"

"But, I'm so different from them and they keep teasing me about it," Esla's eyes began to water slightly.

Lilly bit her lip thinking about the night Queen Freya had left her to take care of Esla. She loved Esla as though she were her own and wanted nothing but the best for her, however it was hard to cover everything up and keep her identity a secret, "Just ignore those guys that make fun of you, you'll find someone who doesn't care about all that and they'll be the best friend you'll ever have," Lilly forced herself to smile.

Lilly finished brushing Esla hair then together they walked into the living area and ate breakfast. Ami and Mami were fighting over cute boys again and Charlie was talking with Brad about something or other. David ate breakfast quietly then excused himself once he was finished.

Esla stuffed some bread into her mouth then some dry cereal and then head outside, following her mothers advise.

…

Esla walked past a few groups of kids her age laughing and playing in the streets, a few times she was going to stop and ask to join in, but decided to keep walking instead.

Closer to the outer parts of the village she saw a bunch of kids playing tag and finally get up the courage to ask if she could join, "Hey guys! Can I play to," she asked as she ran up closer to them.

This action brought the game to a halt, "Hey look guys it's the freak," one of the boys said, "Who would ever want to play tag with a freak like that!" another shouted. These comments continued before they grabbed a hold of her hair and started pulling it, "What's up with this weirdly coloured hair!" they all taunted her as she started crying and trying to run away, "Look now she's crying, what a baby!" they pulled her back and surrounded her.

"Let her go you big bullies!" a feminine voice ordered as a girl who looked to be the same age as Esla with green hair tied into two pony tails came and pushed the boys away from her, "Go pick on someone your own size!" she shouted.

The boys pulled faces at her, "Not another one… who needs this, lets go guys!" the person who seemed to be the ring leader said as they all retreated into the village.

"Are you all right," the girl walked up the Esla who was now sitting on the ground, "Don't listen to those guys alright," she smiled as she sat down next to Esla and lifted a few strands of hair, "I love your hair, it's so beautiful!" she let the strands go.

"Thank you for helping me," Esla said quietly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"No problem, those guys have always been a pain," she looked over to their retreating figures, "By the way, I didn't get your name," she titled her head in curiosity.

"It's Esla" the purple hair girl replied and she used her fingers to try and brush her now tangled hair back into place.

"Esla huh… that's a nice name," the girl with green hair smiled once more.

"What's yours" Esla asked, speaking louder and with more confidence this time.

"Me? My name is Ruri."

…

Over the next few days Ruri and Esla grew closer becoming best friends. Every once in a while the same group of boys would try and pick on Esla but every time they did Ruri was always there to save her. It wasn't just Ruri who did the saving either, sometimes they would go after Ruri for defending and standing up for Esla, so Esla would help Ruri as well.

The sun was beginning to set and Esla and Ruri sat on the edge of the docks watching as the sun began to descend from the sky.

"These past few days have been have been amazing Ruri!" Esla smiled at her green hair girl.

"Yep, it sure has," Ruri smiled back before Esla stood up.

"Alright! Lets make a promise," Esla turned and look at the confused Ruri.

"What are you talking about?" she said her head tilted to the side.

"Whenever you're in trouble I will be there the save you… and when I'm in trouble, I ask that you be there to save me," she said with a large smile on her face.

Ruri nodded her head, "Yes! I'll always be there for you Esla, I will save you from whatever problem comes your way!"

The two of them locked pinkies, "It's a promise!" they both said in unison, before they went back home and to bed, the moon being the only witness to their eternal promise.

Yes, it was indeed a day like any other, but it held more value and importance then any other.

**Sorry if you guys aren't that fond of side chapters but I felt that this would be a good idea to include. Next time the main story will continue.**

**This story will be ending soon and I am open for suggestions for the next story I right. I was thinking about doing a Kouen x OC love story but tell me what you all think ok.**


	19. The Beginning of the End

Esla thought back to her time living in Tison village. She remembered that before she met Ruri, David was her best friend. He was always there for her when she needed him, and she wondered to herself how things had come to this, how someone that was so loving and kind could turn their soul into a bottomless pit of anger and darkness.

The two were locked in a fierce battle each with a different motive. All David wanted to do was kill Esla, and take revenge for the home and family he lost when Al-Thamen invaded. Esla however wanted nothing more then to protect the home and family she had regained and to share it with her brother.

"Flash!" Esla yelled as David just barely managed to dodge the lazar that was shot at him, "Ramz!" she sent a ball of lightning hurtling towards at him, forcing David to jump backwards.

"You might as well give up Esla, you'll never win! I am more powerful then you will ever be," David shouted as he used his Djinn powers to create several bullets made of sand and shot them at Esla.

Esla seeing this she used her Borg to deflect the bullets, leaving small cracks and bents where they had hit, "Thalg Al-Salos!" Esla countered by creating multiple spears of ice and shooting them at David's arms and legs, she didn't want to hurt him to badly, just enough so that he would be immobilised giving her the upper hand. David dodged most of them however his right leg was pierced by one of the ice spears before he could get out of the way, spraying blood everywhere and slowing dripping down his leg.

He regained his balance, "I can't be bother wasting this much time on you, so I'm just gonna end things with my extreme magic!" Davie raised his sword in the air as the eight-pointed star began to glow, "Sabruka Sa…" he was interrupted when his torso was pierced by a glowing arrow, David coughed up blood as Esla's eyes widened in shock.

David twisted his head around and saw that the one who shoot the arrow was none other then Ruri in her full Djinn equip, "I'm sorry for turning you away Esla, I just didn't know how to react when I found out that you might be the Princess of Sindria!" she shouted before flying up to next to Esla, "Please forgive me," she begged as she bowed her head with sorrow and regret.

"Don't worry Ruri, I know what you mean I was shocked when I heard about it to," Esla pulled Ruri into a hug.

"So, it's true then, you really are a Princess?" Ruri asked softly as she rapped her arms around Esla.

"Yes," they parted then turned to face David, "I'll fill you in later, right now we need to deal with David,"

Ruri saw the sorrow in Esla's eyes, "Esla, he's trying to kill you, why does it seem like you aren't trying to stop him?" she asked.

"Well, we may not be related by blood but I still love him and I still consider him to be my brother no matter what… so I won't kill him!" Esla stated with determination.

From below David let out a dark laugh, "Still consider me your brother! Get real, before long you will no longer exist in this world… return to Solomon!" David flew straight at Esla with his sword ready to run her through. Esla used her Borg to defend herself against David's sword as Ruri landed on a building near by and shot arrows at him.

In the distance Esla could see explosions of lightning and wondered if her newfound father was alright, "Hadika Hadeka," Esla said knowing that attacking long range would only give him the opportunity to use his Extreme Magic. Her staff began to vibrate as she slashed at David head on.

David defended against all her attacks allowing none to get through, "It seems you've learnt a few new tricks since we last fought, but they won't do you any good!" David quickly pulled his sword up and slashed at Esla's arm leaving a deep wound on her shoulder.

Blood dripped down her body as she screamed in agony and dropped to the floor, clutching her injured arm and trembling with pain, "Please David stop this, I'm begging you! Hundreds of innocent people are dying because of us," she pleaded as Ruri stopped firing arrows at them, realizing that they were to close and would risk injuring Esla, "What's it going to take for us to set aside our differences!"

Esla looked up and into David's cold, dark eyes that were filled with anger and hatred, trying to remember what they used to look like, what they should look like, "There is nothing…" David held his sword at Esla's neck causing a small trickle of blood to run across the blade and down her side, "It's over… your finished!"

"Esla nooooo!" Ruri shouted from as she jumped forward to help Esla.

Esla head was hung low with her purple hair covering her eyes from view signaled that she had given up, a few tears run down her cheeks as she realized that David would never to the same person he was back when she was little and thinking otherwise would be wishful at best.

David brought his arm up slowly, ready to dealt he final blow, "Esla move!" Ruri shouted as she ran along the ground towards them.

David began to swing his arm downwards when everything seemed to go black and silent. Through this silence the only thing that she could hear were three words, but couldn't figure out who's voice it was, "Don't give up!" and from the black the surrounded her came a dim light flickering in the distance.

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated but I've had a little bit of writers block and couldn't figure out how this chapter should go, but never the less I hope you all enjoyed it! Remember to comment and tell me what you thought of it.**

**Have a great day!**


	20. David's End

"Don't give up!" the voice shouted as the sound as Esla opened her eyes in shock, "Aladdin!" she gasped as she saw said person standing in front of her with his Borg up which deflected David's sword, "What're you doing here?" she asked.

"I saw the Rukh acting restless and came to see what all the commotion was about," he said turning around.

"Out of the way brat!" David shouted as Ruri hugged Esla from the side.

Aladdin use his flame magic and sent David flying across the battle field, "So you're a Princess huh, you should take better care of yourself, those around you care more then you might think," he smiled as Drakon and Spartos came running to her side.

"Are you alright," Spartos knelt down next to Esla.

Esla nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm fine… but," she looked up at Drakon, "Please don't interfere, I want to finish things myself," she pleaded.

Drakon nodded his head in acknowledgement of Esla's resolve, "As you wish," Drakon and Spartos stepped onto the sidelines.

"Esla…" Aladdin began gaining Esla attention once more, "Before things go any farther I want you to meet someone," Esla tilted her head in curiosity as Aladdin raised his hands into the sky, "Solomon's Wisdom!" a eight-pointed star symbol appeared on Aladdin's forehead as the Rukh exploded into a bright light and fluttered around everywhere. Eventually the Rukh began to settle and took the form of a person.

To Esla's shock it was a woman, she had long hair and blue eyes and slowly it began to down on Esla exactly who this was, "Mum!" she yelled as she stood up and went to hug her but noticed that she looked transparent and stopped.

"Esla, you've really grown up since I last saw you… you've become a beautiful young woman, strong and kind," Freya smiled at her sole child.

"I can only maintain this form for a short while Esla," Aladdin stated while still concentrating on keeping the Queen of Sindria materialised.

"Don't worry darling, I'm confident that you can over come any challenge that presents itself to you… and if you need some help then I'll give you some of my power," Freya's form began to shine brightly and merged with Esla, "Good luck, Esla…" her voice faded away.

Esla looked down at her hands and clenched them into fists, "Mum, alright I can do this I'll stop him at all costs!"

Ruri smiled at this newfound determination, "We all believe in you Esla,"

Esla nodded, "Right!" she then used gravity magic and flew off in the direction David was.

David picked himself up from the ditch that he had created upon landing still in his Djinn equip form, "That's the last I'm going to let you escape," David flew into the air and traded blows with Esla. Esla used all the magic she new how, noticing that it was twice as strong as it was before, and David use combinations with his sword and the sand bullets he could create.

…

The battle raged on and as their energy began to run out their movements became slower and more sluggish. Both of them were panting with exhaustion and showed clear signs of Magio deficiency. They had lost the energy to fly so now their battle took place on the ground instead.

Esla was barely standing, "Stop this David, right now you're the only one who can end this!" she shouted as she deflected another one of David's attacks.

"The only way this battle will end is if one of us dies… although right now I really don't know who that will be," David swung his sword at Esla as she blocked it with her Borg, the others still watching nervously from the side lines.

Esla jumped back a few paces, "What do you mean,"

"You're undeniably strong… and right now I'm not sure what the outcome of this fight will be," David lowered his sword.

Esla looked shocked, '_Is he starting to regret his actions?_' she thought to herself. In all the time she had know David she had never scene him regret the things he'd done, "Up until now you've been hell-bent on killing me for what happened to our home, why the sudden change of heart?" she asked this time out loud.

"How should I know?... I guess over the last ten years, I've grown tired of trying," David lowered his sword.

Esla in turn lowered her staff and began to walk forward, "Then stop this… stop attacking this country and come live in it peacefully," she put her arms around David and hugged him, "Please, I've told you before, I have no desire to hurt you," she realised her grip on him and smiled, "Come home Big Brother,"

David's Djinn equip faded away as he looked into the innocent golden eyes of his 'sister'. It was strange he hadn't considered her his 'sister' in ten years, but now everything seemed different. He reached out his hand, "Esla I…" he never finished the sentence. Those two words were the last words he ever spoke, that breath the last he ever breathed.

The end of a sword had been pushed directly through his heart, killing him instantly. The one lookers were shock and Esla's eyes widened in terror as his body fell to the ground, "DAVID!" she screamed as she knelt down next to his body and shook it furiously, "No David open your eyes… you can't leave me like this! Don't go… David, DAVID!" she said as she desperately tried to rouse him.

From behind him came an evil laugh, "What a pity, he would have made a terrific dark King, but in the end he gave into his weakness," as female figure dressed in the same robs that the member of Al-Thamen wore spoke as she threw the blood covered sword to the side.

"Who are you," Esla said with tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, I'm ever so sorry Princess, it was rude of me not to introduce myself… my name is Falan," her red hair blew in the direction of the wind.

"Falan! Esla get away from her!" Aladdin yelled a warning.

Esla immediately got up and tried to run away. However Falan used her magic and sent spears of ice flying at her that pierced her legs making her fall over again.

"Argh!" she cried in pain and hit her head on the ground, which made her fall unconscious. Drakon and Spartos ran forward to help her but they were all blown away by a miniature tornado.

"Now then Princess, please come with me," Falan eyes narrowed and walked up to Esla's unconscious body picking her up and holding her under her arm.

"I wonder what you'll do… Great King Sinbad," she said as she disappeared off the island.

…

(A few minutes earlier)

Sinbad, in his Baal Djinn equip fried all the Al-Thamen members with lightning strikes when off in the distance he saw an explosion of white Rukh down at the harbor, and wondered what was happening, "Esla, I hope your okay," he stated as Jafar and Masrur finished the others off with their household vessels.

"Sin, don't worry so much Esla is a strong Magician, she'll be fine," Jafar stated with no hesitation.

"I hope you're right Jafar… I just can't help but feel as though she's in danger,"

Jafar was surprised to see how genuinely concerned his King was, it had been a long time since Sinbad had, had that look on his face, Jafar remembered it was the same look that he had the day Freya had died, "I'm sure it's nothing,"

Sinbad continued looking at the harbor and faintly noticed a small figure flying off the island, "Please be safe."

End.

**I hope you all liked the chapter, feel free to comment and give me your opinions on the story, and if you haven't yet then feel free to check out my other story 'Before'. Look forward to the next volume in this series.**

**Have a Fantastic day!**


End file.
